Mission für die Freundschaft
by Seraph Joker
Summary: Humor und Adrenalin, Schlägereien und schießwütige böse Buben und ein Ich.liebe.es,.wenn.ein.Plan.funktionert.Ende. Also der ganz normale Wahnsinn, für unsre Helden.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Die Charaktere aus der Serie gehören zu Stephen J. Cannell - schon wieder! ;)_

_

* * *

_

Mit einem aufgeschlagenem Comic in der Hand saß er auf der kleinen Mauer im Park. Es war wohl gegen 13 Uhr und die Sonne lachte von einem wunderschönem blauen Himmel herab.  
Aber statt in dem Comic zu lesen, starrte der Mann mit dem blauen Cap nur gedankenverloren in den kleinen, künstlich angelegten Teich vor ihm.  
Es war einer dieser Tage die Murdock abgrundtief hasste.   
Hannibal, Face oder B.A. gegenüber würde er das niemals zugeben, aber an solchen ruhigen Tagen, an denen man viel zu viel Zeit zum Nachdenken hat, hatte Murdock oft ein Gefühl der Leere in sich. Eine schwere Melancholie, die er zwar versuchte zu bekämpfen, aber gegen die er nichts ausrichten konnte.  
„Weißt du Billy", fing er plötzlich an, „ich frage mich manchmal warum es die Zeit gibt. Und was ist das eigentlich?"   
Gedankenversunken starrte Murdock vor sich hin, wobei er gleichzeitig mit seiner rechten Hand so durch die Luft fuhr, das man den Eindruck gewinnen konnte, er würde einen Hund streicheln.   
„Die alten Fragen, Billy, ich weiß."  
Murdock seufzte laut und dann herrschte wieder für eine Weile Schweigen.   
„Bin ich verrückt, nur weil ich über die Welt nachdenke und der Einzigste bin, der Dinge auf diese Art sieht! Das ist doch ungerecht!"  
Murdocks Stimme klang ungewohnt frustriert.  
„Ich mag die Jungs wirklich Billy. Sie sind meine Familie, aber immer wenn ich dann wieder hier allein rumsitzen muss, komm' ich mir irgendwie so total sinnlos vor. Ja, du hast schon recht, das ist gemein den Jungs gegenüber, aber ich kann doch nichts dafür, wenn ich so fühle!"  
Murdock hatte das Comicheft fallen lassen, ohne es zu merken.  
„Ob B.A. sich schon mal gefragt hat, wo er herkommt und wo er hingeht? Oder Face? Oder Hannibal? Mann, bin ich den echt der einzige, der sich über solche Dinge das Hirn zermartert! Vielleicht bin ich ja wirklich verrückt."  
„Das bist du auch", lag B.A. auf der Zunge, aber aus irgendeinem unerfindlichem Grund konnte er es dieses Mal nicht laut aussprechen.  
Was er eben mit angehört hatte, machte ihn viel zu nachdenklich.  
Murdock hatte seine Anwesenheit anscheinend noch nicht einmal bemerkt.  
Der schwarze Mann mit dem Ihro stand etwas unbeholfen hinter Murdock und dachte nach, was er jetzt tun sollte.  
Der Mann in der braunen Fliegerjacke hatte immer noch nicht aufgehört mit seiner Hand seltsam durch die Luft zu fahren und flüsterte jetzt: „Ach Billy."  
B.A. warf die kleine Tasche, die er für Murdock gepackt hatte, zu ihm nach vorn.  
„Hör auf mit deinem unsichtbarem Vieh zu reden!", sagte er, aber es klang nicht halb so verärgert wie sonst. Murdock hatte sich erschrocken umgedreht.  
„B.A." Mehr eine Frage, als eine Feststellung.  
„Nein! Der Hundefänger, du Idiot! Und ich werde gleich deinen unsichtbaren Köter mitnehmen."  
B.A. hörte sich dies alles sagen und eigentlich war es so wie immer, aber irgendwie glaubte er seinen Worten heute selbst nicht. Zu verwirrend war der Einblick in eine völlig neue Seite des Spinners. Aber B.A. wollte sich das auf keinen Fall anmerken lassen.  
Murdock sah B.A. in die Augen und war sich nicht sicher, was er tun sollte. Ohne Zweifel hatte B.A. einiges von seinem „Gespräch mit Billy" mitbekommen.   
Schließlich machte er ein böses Gesicht und sagte: „Hey, ich werde Hannibal sagen, dass du Billy bedroht hast!"   
„Is' mir doch egal! Aber jetzt komm schon! Face hat denen gesagt, dass du für ein Geheimprojekt der FBI für einige Wochen aus der Anstalt genommen wirst. Es ist nur noch eine Frage von Minuten, bis die mitbekommen, das Face gar nicht zum FBI gehört. Also ab geht's!"  
Murdock stand auf, nahm das Comic vom Boden und angelte sich seine Tasche.  
„Aber Billy wird mitkommen B.A.! Ob du willst, oder nicht!"  
Der jüngere, aber stärkere Mann verdrehte die Augen.  
„Jetzt halt endlich dein Maul und komm!"  
Der Pilot grinste. Damit schien alles wieder beim Alten. Beide ignorierten einfach, was B.A. eben mit angehört hatte.

Face zog hektisch die Seitentür des Van auf und sprang keuchend auf einen der Rücksitze.  
Der weißhaarige Mann auf dem Fahrersitz drehte sich lachend um.  
„Na Lieutenant, Sie lassen nach! Ihre Überzeugungsmanöver waren schon mal besser!"   
Der blonde Mann lächelte ironisch.  
„Danke Hannibal! Zu freundlich."  
Face drehte sich um und öffnete die Rücktür des dunklen Kleintransporters. B.A. und Murdock kamen eben um die Ecke gerannt, hinter ihnen 3 Aufseher der Psychiatrie.  
Der junge Lieutenant wand seinen Kopf verstört zu Hannibal.  
"Na was denn jetzt Hannibal! Lass den Motor an oder die 3 Clowns springen noch mit auf."  
Der Colonel lachte Face nur an.  
B.A. schrie in Richtung des Van: „Hannibal! Jetzt mach schon!"  
„Na wenn du mich so lieb bittest B.A.", kam lachend die Antwort. Dann endlich drehte sich Hannibal um und startete den Motor.  
Er ließ die Reifen durchdrehen und Murdock und B.A. schafften es gerade noch sich in den Wagen zu werfen.  
B.A klappte schnell die Hintertüren zu.  
„Mann Hannibal! Das war mal wieder in letzter Sekunde!"   
„Ich weiß B.A. Hat's euch auch so einen Spaß gemacht, wie mir?"  
"Unser Hannibal", war Faceman's einziger Kommentar.  
„Billy grüßt dich, Hannibal!", sagte Murdock, nachdem er einigermaßen zu Atem gekommen war.   
„Danke, Murdock. Das ist nett von ihm." Hannibal sagte das, ohne sich über Murdock lustig zu machen und Murdock dachte in dem Moment wieder einmal, was für eine gute Vaterfigur Hannibal doch war.  
B.A. stieß den dünnen Mann neben sich an, dass dieser fast vom Sitz fiel.  
„Hey!", schrie Murdock.  
„Du sollst doch damit aufhören, Idiot!"  
„Womit denn?", fragte Murdock mit Unschuldsmiene.  
„Du weißt genau was ich meine, du verrückter Spinner!"  
„B.A. jetzt lass ihn doch", meinte Face halb genervt, halb seinen Freund in Schutz nehmen wollend.  
„Da hörst du's, Großer!"  
„Und du unterstützt ihn auch noch, Face!" B.A. knurrte.  
Hannibal auf dem Fahrersitz sagte nichts dazu, aber er lächelte vor sich ihn.  
Er war stolz auf „seine Jungs" und hatte sie über all die Jahre seit Vietnam ins Herz geschlossen. Jeden einzelnen auf seine besondere Art. Sie waren eine kleine Familie geworden. All die Streitereien, wie kleine Sticheleien zwischen Geschwistern.  
Aber das verstand keiner, der die Jungs nicht kannte. Und John „Hannibal" Smith war stolz eine Art Vater und Freund zu sein.  
„Klar, weil Facey mein muchacho ist!", ging derweil die Stichelei weiter. Man konnte meinen, man hätte es mit Kindern und nicht mit Erwachsenen zu tun. Aber im Notfall konnte niemand ernster und zuverlässiger sein, als diese Jungs!  
B.A., neben Murdock an der Wand lehnend, packte den Piloten am T-Shirt und hob seine ringbestückte Rechte.  
„Siehst du das!"   
„Hanni-Hannibal!", rief Murdock.  
„Okay Jungs, hört zu."  
Augenblicklich ließ B.A. den Mann los. Hannibal war ohne jeden Zweifel der Anführer des A-Teams.   
„Unsre Klienten sind dieses mal eine junge Arbeiterfamilie, die sich vor nicht allzu langer Zeit in einem kleinem Örtchen niedergelassen haben."  
„Lass mich raten! Und ein paar Dorftrottel haben irgendwas dagegen", warf Face ein.  
„So ist es. Aber diese Dorftrottel sind etwas gefährlicher als die üblichen ihrer Sorte. Der Mann wurde bereits mehrfach zusammengeschlagen. Angeblich sollte auch der Schuppen in Brand gesteckt werden, aber der Hofhund muss den Kerlen Angst gemacht haben.  
Und letzte Woche muss die Frau 3 ihrer Hühner mit durchgeschnittenen Kehlen vor der Scheune gefunden haben."  
„Das ist ja 'ne üblich Sache, Hannibal! Also werden wir jetzt dahin fahren und versuchen rauszufinden, wieso diese Leute dort auf keinen Fall bleiben sollen, stimmt's?" Murdock war völlig ernst.   
„Und unser guter Hannibal hat auch ganz bestimmt schon wieder einen Plan."  
„Du sagst es, Face." Und mit einem breiten Grinsen zog Hannibal Smith eine Zigarre aus der Innentasche seiner Jacke.  
An einem kleinem Waldstück hielt Hannibal kurz an, um mit B.A. die Plätze zu tauschen. B.A. war empfindlich, wenn es um seinen Van ging.  
Auf dem Beifahrersitz erzählte Hannibal weiter.  
"Aber dir wird der Plan ganz sicher nicht gefallen, Face."  
„Oh nein Hannibal, was kommt jetzt!"  
„Ein furchtbar genialer Plan!"  
„Du meinst wohl eher verrückt. Jetzt wirst du auch noch so verrückt wie der da hinten", gab B.A. seine Meinung zum Besten. Murdock, auf der Rückbank hinter B.A., drehte sich um.  
„Aber dahinten ist doch gar keiner weiter, B.A.", kam prompt die Antwort.  
„Oh mann! Face, sag ihm, er soll aufhören."  
„In Ordnung Jungs, Schluss. Die Sache ist nämlich noch viel drastischer."  
Sofort herrschte Stille im Wagen.  
„Die Frau wurde bereist angegriffen. Aber man wollte sie nicht töten. Aus ihrer Sicht wollten die Kerle sie entführen. Sie verdankte es einem glücklichem Zufall, dass sie entkommen konnte."  
„Schweine", sagte B.A.  
„Ja. Ich weiß noch nicht, als welchem Grund man diese friedlichen Menschen unbedingt loswerden will, aber ich habe vor, das rauszufinden. Der Mann hat bereits unter den Leuten rumgefragt, aber keiner schien Antwort geben zu wollen. Anscheinend sind diese friedlichen Bürger dort gehörig eingeschüchtert worden."  
„Dann sollten wir ihnen vielleicht mal ins Gewissen reden", meldete sich Face.  
„Nein, ich denke, das würde zu nichts führen. Zumal wir noch nicht wissen, wer die eingeschüchterten und wer die schwarzen Schafe sind."  
„Ihr Plan Colonel?", fragte Murdock.  
Hannibal nahm einen Zug von seiner Zigarre.  
„Nun ich denke, wir brauchen einen Köder, jemand der sich für uns als Einwanderer ausgibt. Am Besten wäre eine schwachwirkende Frau."  
„Aber wo willst du die herbekommen?"  
„Ja, dass würden Billy und ich auch gern wissen."  
Hannibal grinste Face und Murdock nur vielsagend an.   
Stille im Van.  
Murdock und Face hielten hörbar den Atem an.  
„Er muss überzeugend sein und sich gut mit Frauen auskennen..."  
„Oh, hast du gehört Billy?", rief Murdock sichtlich erleichtert.  
Hannibal und Murdock drehten sich grinsend zu Face, B.A. lachte.  
„Oh mann. Das ist ja mal wieder typisch."  
„Ja, nicht wahr?" Hannibal zog lachend an seiner Zigarre, B.A. grinste und Murdock klopfte Face lächelnd auf die Schulter.

* * *

** TBC**

**Love it - hate it - but tell me. ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

„Das wird niemals funktionieren. Ihr Plan ist einfach verrückt" , sagte Mrs. Sanders verbittert.„Ja! Von wem er das wohl hat", murmelte B.A. leise und Murdock machte ein beleidigtes Gesicht.   
„Hören Sie, Gnädigste, wenn sie unsre Hilfe wollen, dann lassen Sie uns unsre Arbeit machen, wie wir es für richtig halten. Und wenn sie damit nicht klar kommen.."  
„Nein, nein!", warf Mr. Sanders ein.  
„Sie sind bekannt, als die Besten in ihrem Job! Endschuldigen Sie meine Frau. Die ganze Sache hat sie sehr mitgenommen."  
Hannibal nickte.  
„Natürlich verstehen wir das." Hannibal drehte sich um.  
„B.A., wir brauchen einen Sender für Face." Der Technikexperte des A-Teams nickte.  
„Nimm dir Murdock zu Hilfe. Ich brauche einen möglichst kleinen Sender, der gut zu verstecken ist."  
„Alles klar Hannibal. Aber wenn der Schwachkopf nervt, dann..."   
„Schwachkopf! Also jetzt hör mal zu großer, böser Freund", fing H.M. Murdock an.  
„An die Arbeit Freunde, ihr habt 2 Stunden", beendete Hannibal die Diskussion.  
„So und wir gehen jetzt einkaufen, Face."  
„Oh ja, ein neuer Anzug wäre nicht schlecht Hannibal."  
„Sicher Face. Wie wär' ein Anzug, mit süßen Rüschen?"  
Face lächelte bitter. Murdock legte Face einen Arm um die Schulter.  
„Ja Faceman! Billy denkt, du würdest darin entzückend aussehen."  
„Heißen Dank Murdock!"  
B.A. zog den Piloten augenrollend in Richtung Keller weg und Hannibal ging mit Face zur Haustür.  
Mr. und Mrs. Sanders blieben verwirrt im Hausflur zurück. 

Kaum 2 Stunden später saß das A-Team versammelt im Van und B.A. steuerte auf den Ortsausgang zu.  
„Alles klar mit dem Sender, Face?" Hannibal drehte sich zu den Rücksitzen, wo Murdock sich vor Grinsen kaum noch beherrschen konnte und Face beleidigt aus dem Fenster starrte.  
Jetzt sah er zu Hannibal nach vorn.  
„Ah, er juckt Hannibal. Sicher hab ich eine schreckliche Allergie auf irgendwas in dem Ding. Wie schade, wirklich. Da muss Murdock wohl für mich einspringen."  
„Netter Versuch, Lieutenant."  
„Ja danke, Hannibal." Face lächelte gequält.  
B.A. bremste den Wagen ab, sie waren angekommen.   
Irgendwer, der Hannibal gar nicht sympathisch war, musste ganz in der Nähe sein, das spürte er.  
„Na dann muchacho! Auf geht's! Billy drückt dir die Pfoten."  
Hannibal lachte und versuchte das Gefühl abzuschütteln: „Na dann kann ja nix mehr schief gehen."  
Face zog knurrend die Seitentür auf. Etwas verloren lief er die Straße entlang, während B.A. den Wagen wendete und im anliegendem Wald Stellung bezog.   
Murdock und Hannibal starrten auf den Sender in B.A.'s Hand und verfolgten das blickende, rote Signal, dass sich mit gleichmäßiger Geschwindigkeit von ihnen wegbewegte.  
Es vergingen einige Minuten, als sich die Geschwindigkeit, mit der sich der Sender bewegte, plötzlich veränderte. Für einige Sekunden schien er ganz still zu stehen, bis er doppelt so schnell über die Anzeige lief. Face musste ohne Zweifel in einem Fahrzeug sein.   
„Es geht los" , rief Hannibal und B.A. startete den Motor.   
Sie fuhren langsam den Weg entlang.  
Doch als B.A. den nächsten Blick auf das Signal werfen wollte, verschwand der Punkt.  
„Scheiße!"  
B.A. folgte noch einige Zeit den Reifenspuren, bis diese abrupt im Sand endeten.  
„Riecht verdammt nach Ärger." B.A. blieb mit laufendem Motor stehen.   
„Ja", war Hannibals kurze Antwort.  
„Wie gehen wir vor?"   
Hannibal suchte mit den Augen die Straße ab. Keine weiteren Spuren. Nicht einmal welche, die zu den Bäumen führten.   
„Merkwürdig...Sie müssen mit einem Zweig die Spuren, die in den Wald führen verwischt haben...anders geht es nicht...Aber wieso sollten sie das tun?...Das ergibt nur Sinn, wenn sie mit Verfolgung rechnen...Das würde bedeuten, dass Face aufgeflogen ist...sie den Sender entdeckt haben...Wenn Face aufgeflogen ist, müssen wir..." Hannibal sprach mehr mit sich selbst.  
„Ich mach mir Sorgen um Face", warf Murdock ein.   
„Okay, hört zu. Ich werde rausgehen. Gib mir dein Sturmgewehr Murdock."  
Der Pilot reichte Hannibal die Waffe nach vorn.  
„Allein Hannibal?" B.A. wurde etwas unruhig bei dem Gedanken.  
„Ja, B.A., es geht nicht anders. Du bleibst am Steuer, falls es schnell gehen muss. Murdock, du gibst uns vom Wagen aus Rückendeckung, wenn wir rauskommen!"  
„Alles klar, Colonel!"  
Da war sie wieder. Diese Professionalität.   
Hannibal hing sich das Sturmgewehr um und verließ den Van. Murdock, mit einem zweiten, zog die Seitentür auf und wartete, mit dem Rücken an das Auto gedrückt.  
Hannibal verschwand im Wald. Nach wenigen Sekunden hörten der Pilot und B.A. die ersten Schüsse.  
Sie warteten angespannt auf ihren Positionen, aber weder Hannibal noch Face erschienen.  
Stattdessen hielten die Schüsse an und Schreie kamen hinzu.  
„Hannibal und Faceman scheinen festzustecken!", sagte B.A. und klang aufgeregter als er wollte.  
„Wir warten!", erwiderte Murdock im Befehlston, ohne seine Augen vom Wald abzuwenden.  
Man konnte meinen, Hannibal gebe eine Anweisung und B.A. nickte ohne Widerspruch.  
Weitere Sekunden vergingen, und bis auf die Tatsache, dass die Schreie immer durchdringender wurden, geschah nichts.  
Zumindest in Murdocks Kopf schienen die Schreie immer lauter zu werden. Er wagte einen kurzen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln hinüber zu B.A., ihm schien es nicht anders zu gehen.  
Die Schreie gingen dem Piloten durch und durch und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er an Vietnam denken musste.  
„Nicht jetzt, Captain", flüsterte er zu sich selbst.  
Ohne es zu merken hatte Murdock sich noch fester an den Van gepresst.  
Verdammt, war der eine Schrei gerade von Face? Oder bildete er sich das ein?  
Was zur Hölle sollte er tun?  
Er konnte nicht einfach hier stehen bleiben, während seine Freunde vielleicht verwundet im Gras lagen!  
Auf der andern Seite hatte er klare Anweisungen.  
In der Armee hätte er nicht mal darüber nachdenken dürfen, ob er seinen Posten verlassen dürfte. Die Vorschriften waren deutlich.  
Genauso deutlich waren die Strafen für Befehlsverweigerung.  
„Aber hier ist nicht Vietnam und ich bin auch nicht mehr in der Armee!"  
Murdock hatte nicht vorgehabt es laut zu sagen, es war ihm rausgerutscht.  
B.A. sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, aber er gab kein sarkastisches Kommentar von sich. Die Situation war unpassend, das hatte man einfach im Gefühl.  
Murdock hatte sich entschieden.  
„Ich geh rein."  
B.A. zögerte kurz, dann ließ er das Lenkrad los.  
„Ich komme mit."  
„Nein, das wirst du nicht! Wenigstens einer muss hier bleiben."  
B.A. öffnete den Mund, aber der Widerspruch erstarb als er Murdocks Gesichtsausdruck sah.  
„Okay, Captain" Es klang nicht ansatzweise Weise ironisch.  
Murdock stürmte los. Adrenalin flutete durch seinen Körper. Seine Gedanken rasten so schnell wie sein Herz.  
Eine Bewegung rechts von ihm! Er fuhr herum und sah eine Rauchbombe aus dem Wald auf die Straße fliegen.   
„Verdammt noch mal!"  
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zögerte er, dann drehte er sich um, zurück Richtung Van.  
Der Knall war ohrenbetäubend und innerhalb einer Sekunde hatte der Rauch den Captain eingeholt. Murdock kniff die Augen zusammen, er konnte den Van nur noch verschwommen ausmachen.  
„B.A.!", schrie er, aber er wurde von einem Hustenanfall geschüttelt. Er stolperte und fiel zu boden. Kleine, heißer Blitz schienen über seine Arme zu rennen. Murdock stemmte sich auf, lief blind weiter.  
Irgendwie war er angekommen. Seine Hand suchte die Tür. Er rang verzweifelt nach Atem, als B.A. sie für ihn aufstieß.  
Murdock zog sich auf den Sitz.  
„Fahr los!", der Schrei klang erstickt.   
B.A.'s Augen spiegelten Angst und Unsicherheit wieder.  
„Aber Hannibal und Face..."  
„Sofort Sergeant!"  
Mehr aus dem Schreck heraus, dass Murdock ihn im Befehlston so nannte, legte er den Rückwärtsgang ein und ließ die Reifen quietschen.

Noch immer völlig verwirrt über das, was eben geschehen war, saß B.A. am Küchentisch und beobachtete Mrs. Sanders wie sie Pflaster auf Murdocks Unterarmen verteilte. Es waren nur ein paar Steine gewesen, die ihm etwas die Haut aufgerissen hatten.  
B.A. sah Murdock geistesabwesend an. In Momenten wie dem Zurückliegendem erkannte er einmal wieder, wie klar dieser Mann bei Verstand sein konnte, wenn es darauf ankam.  
Murdock hatte ein psychisches Problem, ja.  
Es war das Problem mit der Grausamkeit der Realität.   
Hatte er das nicht auch?  
Er erinnerte sich an den Moment im VA Vorgestern, als er Murdock abholte.  
Und im Stillen dachte er, dass Murdock verrücktes Verhalten eigentlich nur ein verzweifelter Schutz vor dieser beschissenen Welt war. Aber das würde er dem Spinner natürlich niemals sagen!  
„Hey B.A., schau!", in dem Moment hob Murdock beide Arme und grinste ihn an, „ich bin das Pflastermännchen. Bin ich froh, dass ich meine Jacke nicht anhatte!"  
B.A. antwortete nicht, noch immer in seinen Gedanken versunken, schaute er den Piloten nachdenklich an. Erst nach einem Moment realisierte er, was Murdock gesagt hatte.  
„Du hast 'nen echten Knall."  
Murdock grinste, doch dann erstarb es.  
„Würden Sie uns bitte allein lassen Mrs. Sanders."   
„Ja natürlich. Sagen Sie mir, wenn ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen kann, Ihre Freude zu retten."  
Murdock nickte. Mit schnellen Schritten hatte sie die Küche verlassen und war im Haus verschwunden.  
B.A. schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das war voll gegen den Baum."  
Murdock setze sich zu ihm an den Tisch.   
„Ja, kannst du laut sagen."  
„Hast du 'nen Plan?"   
Der Captain nickte.  
„Ich denke schon."  
"Wenn das jetzt wieder so 'ne verrückte Idee ist..." B.A. beendete den Satz nicht.  
Murdock hob abwehrend die Hände.  
„Die überlass ich Hannibal. Nein, ganz simpel. Hast du das Haus gesehen? Da müssen wir zunächst rein. Ich hoffe sie haben sie nicht von dort weggebracht. Aber selbst wenn, das ist unser einzigster Anlaufpunkt zur Zeit. Okay, pass auf. Einfaches Zangenmanöver. Du rechts, ich links. Billy beißt die Wachen ins Bein und wir knacken die Tür. Rein, Hannibal und Face schnappen und ab durch die Mitte."  
„Hmm..." B.A. gefiel das alles nicht. Er atmete einmal tief durch.  
„Na dann."

* * *

**Na dann. (grins) Es wird noch spannend weitergehen. **


	3. Chapter 3

Es war bereits tiefste Nacht, als B.A. den Van am Waldrand parkte. Ihnen hatte die Idee bei Nacht anzugreifen beiden nicht gefallen, aber sie standen unter Zeitdruck. Was, wenn Hannibal und Face bereits exekutiert worden waren?  
Sie trennten sich und schlichen durchs Dickicht.  
„Alles klar?", flüsterte H.M. Murdock ins Funkgerät.  
„Roger!", kam die Antwort.  
„Dann auf drei."  
Der Captain zählte und bei drei stürzten sie nach vorn. Es war eine schnelle und saubere Attacke. Keine 10 Sekunden später waren die zwei Wachen am Boden und ihrer Waffen entledigt.  
B.A. rannte die Tür ein und verschwand im Inneren. Murdock war keine zwei Schritte hinter ihm, als er plötzlich gegen den muskulösen Mann knallte.  
„B.A., was…"  
Murdock brach den Satz ab, als er die 5 oder 6 Automatikgewehre erblickte.  
Aus einem der Nachbarzimmer erschien ein älterer Mann in einem weißen Anzug.  
„Die Videokameras haben sich wirklich bezahlt gemacht."  
„Deswegen." B.A. seufzte.  
Murdock schob sich vor B.A.  
Mit einem aufgesetztem Lächeln hielt der Mann ihm die Hand entgegen.  
„Sie gestatten, Mr. Adrian."  
Murdock nahm den Händedruck mit versteinertem Gesicht an.  
„Aber auch wenn meine Kameras Sie überlistet haben, Ihr Anschleichmanöver war faszinierend mit anzusehen. Armee?"  
Murdock antwortete nicht.  
„Der Chef hat dich was gefragt!"  
Der Pilot spürte einen Schlag im Rücken.  
„Murdock, Howling Mad, Captain, US Armee."  
"Sehr eindrucksvoll. Ihr Freund scheint etwas wortkarg, aber das macht nichts."  
B.A. verzog angeekelt das Gesicht, aber der Gedanke an die Gewehre lies es schnell wieder ausdruckslos werden.  
„Wo sind sie?" Murdock versuche absolut beherrscht zu klingen. Sein Gegenüber lächelte nur.  
„Nun, Captain, was ihre Freunde angeht, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Es geht ihnen gut."  
„Kann ich sie sehen!"   
„Selbstverständlich habe ich sie längst von hier weggebracht. Aber keine Angst. Ich mag keine Leichen. Die haben die schlechte Angewohnheit nichts mehr zu sagen. Aber..." und er bedeutete einem der Männer die Tür zu öffnen, „Sie werden verstehen, dass ich das Risiko mit 2 weiteren Gefangenen nicht unnötig erhöhen will. Nach Ihnen. Wir gehen zu ihrem Wagen."  
B.A. und Murdock machten kehrt. Beide durchdachten stumm ihre Möglichkeiten.  
Sie hatten noch zwei versteckte Handgranaten, aber sie waren selbst zu nah mit dran. Mit Hilfe von Faceman und Hannibal war auch nicht zu rechnen. Was blieb?   
„Ahh!" Murdock ließ sich kurz vorm Van zu Boden fallen.  
Die 6 Männer, einschließlich Mr. Adrian starrten verwundert auf Murdock.  
B.A. hatte sofort begriffen. Mit einem gezieltem Schlag hatte er sich der Waffe des Kerls neben ihm bemächtigt und zielte auf den Boss.  
„Waffen runter, oder der Anzug färbt sich rot!"  
„Tut was er sagt!", folgte die panische Reaktion des Chefs.  
Murdock stand auf, strich über seine Pilotenjacke und rückte grinsend sein Cap zurecht.  
„Soll ganz schlecht rausgehen aus dem Stoff, Mr. Adrian. Wäre schade drum, nich?"  
Er nahm sich eines der Gewehre.  
„Und jetzt raus damit! Wo sind unsre Freunde?"  
„In, in einer Scheune. Die Farm gehört Mr. Abster. Er, er arbeitet für mich."  
„Interessant." Murdock war rückwärts zur Fahrertür des Kleintransporters gegangen.  
Er hörte ein Geräusch, das sich verdammt nach einem Fahrzeug anhörte, aber er konnte sich nicht umdrehen.   
„Danke für die Auskunft und beehren Sie uns bald wieder. Ab B.A.!"  
In dem Moment, wo B.A. ebenfalls rückwärts in Richtung Van lief, fiel ein Schuss und Murdock sah den schwarzen Mann zu Boden gehen.  
„B.A.!"  
B.A. lag am Boden und hielt sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht sein Bein.  
Adrian und seine Bande standen unbewegt in einiger Entfernung und warteten lächelnd auf das Näherkommen des Kleinbus'.   
Murdock versuchte B.A. in den Van zu ziehen, aber da er gleichzeitig weiterhin auf den Boss im Anzug zielen musste, schaffte er es nicht.  
Der Bus war bedrohlich nahe.  
„Hau ab Mann!"   
„Vergiss es, muchacho!" Aber schon wieder rutschte ihm B.A. aus der Hand.  
„Jetzt mach! Wenn du dich mitfangen lässt, tust du dem Team keinen Gefallen! Die werden mich nicht erschießen."   
„Woher willst du das wissen?"  
„Ich weiß es und jetzt verpiss dich!"  
Ein weitere Schuss fiel und Murdock zog die Luft ein, als ihm etwas heiß in den linken Oberarm fuhr.   
„Ich hol euch raus!" sagte er gepresst, als er mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen in den Van stieg.  
Keine Sekunde zu früh trat er das Gaspedal durch.

Man hatte ihm während der ganzen Fahrt die Augen verbunden. Als die Wagentür aufgerissen wurde, stieg B.A. der Geruch von Schafen und frischem Gras in die Nase.  
Er schrie auf, als er auf die Beine gezogen wurde. Sein Bein schien bei jedem erzwungenem Schritt explodieren zu wollen.  
Er hörte wie ein Tor aufgeschoben wurde und ein weiterer Schrei entfuhr ihm, als man ihn ins Innere stieß und er hart auf seinem Bein landete.   
„Verdammte Scheiße!", B.A. rollte sich auf die andere Seite, während die Männer lachten.  
„B.A." Hannibal und Face kamen aus dem Dunkel und Hannibal kniete sich neben B.A. um sich das Loch in B.A's Hose anzusehen.  
„So leicht kann's gehen", grinste einer der Typen.  
„Ich hätte heut früh im Bett bleiben sollen", murmelte Face.  
„Du bekommst gleich dein Bett für die Ewigkeit. Das kann man sogar in der Erde deponieren."  
„Klingt gut." Face grinste schief.   
In diesem Moment betrat Mr. Adrian die Scheune. Er sah auf B.A. herab und lächelte Hannibal an.  
„Verzeihen Sie, dass ich noch nicht die Zeit hatte, mich um sie zu kümmern. Ich bin Mr. Adrian und Sie sind?"  
„Colonel Hannibal Smith."  
„Colonel? Es ist mir eine Ehre. Ich bedaure, dass ich Ihnen nicht Ihren Captain mitbringen konnte, aber machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Eine Kugel hat auch ihn getroffen, und er wird damit nicht weit kommen, geschweige denn Sie retten."  
Der Kommandant des A-Team antworte nicht.   
„Nun, wie dem auch sei. Ich bin sicher, Sie sind interessiert daran, eine kleine Gesichte zu hören."  
„Oh, Märchen haben mir schon immer gefallen", sagte Hannibal mit ironischem Unterton als er B.A. das Tuch von den Augen zog und das Hosenbein auseinander riss.  
„Ich habe hier sehr gute Geschäfte laufen, Mr. Smith. In dieser Umgebung gibt es viele Frauen."  
„Das sind zur Abwechslung ja richtig gute Nachrichten", konnte Face es sich nicht verkneifen.  
Mr. Adrian überging das Kommentar.   
„Nun, all diese netten Familien leben nur aus einem Grund hier, ich gebe ihnen Sicherheit."  
„Wovor?"  
„Oh, Colonel, unterbrechen Sie mich nicht. Nun, in allen Ortschaften außerhalb unsres kleinen Kreises von, na sagen wir, schätzungsweise 5 Ortschaften leben junge Frauen sehr, sagen wir, gefährlich."   
„Frauenhandel", Hannibals blaue Augen wurden eisig.  
"Ein enorm gewinnbringendes Geschäft, wie Sie zugeben müssen. Nun, aber die Menschen in den umliegenden Orten leben sehr sicher. Keinem der Mädchen passiert etwas."  
„Vorausgesetz die Familien zahlen." Face wurde schlecht.  
„Ganz recht junger Freund."  
„Und wer wegziehen will..."  
„...zieht direkt zu dem lieben Gott." Mr. Adrian lachte.  
„Das junge Paar, was ist mir denen? Haben sie sich auch geweigert zu zahlen?"  
Hannibal konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass ihre Klienten das erwähnt hatten.  
"Nein. Ein guter Freund von mir war zu Besuch, als sie gerade einzogen. Er ist ein sehr wohlhabender Mann, müssen Sie wissen und er war auf anhieb entzückt von der Lady."   
„Bastard!", knurrte B.A.  
Sofort richtete einer der Männer seine Waffe auf B.A.'s Kopf, doch Mr. Adrian winkte lächelnd ab.  
„Lass ihn, George."  
„Wieso haben Sie mir das alles erzählt?"  
„Wissen Sie, Colonel Smith, Sie und Ihre Männer scheinen mehr als fähige Leute zu sein. Was halten Sie davon für mich zu arbeiten?"  
Hannibals Augen waren hasserfüllt.  
„Vergessen Sie's!"  
Mr. Adrian zog die Luft scharf ein.  
„Wie Sie meinen. Aber an Ihrer Stelle würde ich dieses Angebot noch einmal gründlich überdenken. Es ist einmalig. Wir können ja warten, bis ihr Freund ausgeblutet an meiner Türschwelle liegt."  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ er den Schuppen und seine Männer verriegelten das Tor.  
Face sah Hannibal erschrocken an.  
"Denkst du, er hat recht was Murdock angeht?"  
„Ich hoffe nicht."  
„Der Spinner holt uns raus, klar Face!" B.A. richtete sich in Hannibals Armen so gut es ging auf und versuchte überzeugend zu klingen.  
Face nickte, aber ihm gelang kein Lächeln.  
„Ich hoffe es ja auch B.A."  
B.A. lies sich wieder in Hannibals Arme fallen.  
„Er hats mir versprochen", stöhnte er und schloss die Augen.

„Du hast's B.A. versprochen!", schrie Murdock sich selbst an und zwang sich die Augen offen zu halten, als er versuchte sich eine Kompresse aus dem Ersten Hilfekasten möglichst fest an seinen Arm zu binden.Er hatte den Van im Wald hinter Sträuchern so gut getarnt wie möglich geparkt und saß nun an der Rückwand des Wagens.  
Es war seine Schuld, das B.A. angeschossen wurde. Er hätte sich einen besseren Plan einfallen lassen müssen! Es war alles seine Schuld!  
„Wenn B.A. stirbt, werde ich mir das nie verzeih'n, Billy! Mein schwarzer muchacho!"  
Vor Wut und Hilflosigkeit schlug er mit dem Hinterkopf an die Wand.  
„Aua! Scheißdreck!"  
Sein Kopf begann zu brummen, aber es war nichts gegen die Flammen in seinem Arm.  
Noch während der Fahrt hierher, hatte die Straße vor Murdocks Augen angefangen zu verschwimmen.  
Er hatte vorgehabt mindestens eine gute Stunde weit vom Ort des Geschehens wegzufahren, aber bereits nach 20 Minuten hatten die ersten Symptome begonnen und er hatte die erstbeste Versteckmöglichkeit gesucht.  
Gleich nach dem Parken hatte Murdock seine Fliegerjacke abgestreift und einen Steckschuss vorgefunden. Lebensgefährlich war die Stelle nicht, aber der Blutverlust würde ihn noch vor Sonnenaufgang kampfunfähig gemacht haben. Und er brauchte dringend Desinfektionsmittel gegen eine Infektion.  
Aber zum Doc der Kleinstadt konnte er nicht, damit rechnete Adrian.  
Und wie weit die nächste Stadt entfernt war, konnte Murdock nicht sagen.   
Bereits jetzt würde er sich und die Rettung der Jungs gefährden, wenn er sich wieder hinters Steuer setzen würde.   
„Tja Billy, was machen wir jetzt? Irgendwelche Vorschläge, Rekrut?"  
Einige Sekunden starrte er vor sich hin.  
„Ja, der Einfall ist spitze, Billy." Umständlich angelte sich Murdock das Telefon des Van und wählte Amys Nummer.  
„Hey Baby. Hier ist Ihr Facharzt für..."  
"Murdock!", rief Amy erschrocken, als sie seine erschöpfte Stimme erkannte.   
„Facharzt für Murdock?" Er lachte schwach.  
Sie überging die Frage.  
„Was ist passiert?"  
„Oh nichts Baby, nichts. Face ist nur mit seinem inneren, weiblichen Kern durchgebrannt und Hannibal gleich hinterher. Der große, böse Junge hat einen muchacho im Bein und Billy hat meine Jacke versaut." Murdock füllte sich besser, seine Gefühle mit der Schauspielerei etwas verdrängen zu können.  
„Ähm...Murdock? Was ist los bei euch?"  
„Ich hab nicht so viel Zeit, Kleines. Erinnerst dich an Dr. Sullivan? Kannst du sie mir bitte schicken?"   
Murdocks Stimme wurde immer mehr ein Stöhnen und nachdem er Amy seinen Standort in etwa beschrieben hatte, kippte sein Kopf auf seine Brust.

* * *

**TBC - sollte es auch keinen interessieren. (giggle)**  



	4. Chapter 4

Hannibal hatte das untere Ende der Hose völlig abgetrennt und versuchte jetzt B.A. einen provisorischen Verband daraus zu machen, um die Blutung unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
Face kam gerade aus der hinteren Ecke des Schuppens, wo er sich umgezogen hatte, nachdem Hannibal ihm die Tasche mit seinem Anzug gegeben hatte.  
Als Face neben sie trat, kam er sich etwas dumm vor, wie er so schweigend auf B.A. nieder starrte.  
Aus diesem Grund fragte er: „Kann ich dir helfen, Hannibal?"  
„Du willst dir doch sicher nicht deinen Anzug ruinieren", kam die kurze Antwort.  
Face öffnete den Mund, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf.  
„Wie du meinst", antworte er ebenso bissig, wie der Colonel und setzte sich an die braune Holzwand.  
Er sah Hannibal zu, wie er sich um B.A. kümmerte und ein befremdliches Gefühl kroch langsam in seiner Brust aufwärts und schnürte ihm immer mehr den Hals zu.  
Face versuchte es zu definieren und die Worte „Schmerz und Eifersucht" explodierten in seinem Schädel.  
Dabei kannte er diese Art von Humor an Hannibal nur zu gut. Und wenn der Kommandant ihn sonst neckte, hatte ihm das doch nie wirklich etwas ausgemacht. Aber aus einem unerfindlichem Grund hatten ihm Hannibals Worte gerade verdammt weh getan. Was war das? Und war er tatsächlich eifersüchtig auf B.A.! B.A. war immerhin verletzt!  
„Komm schon Face, dass ist lächerlich!", flüsterte er leise zu sich selbst.  
„Wenn es dir keine allzu großen Umstände macht, kannst du mir mal helfen, B.A. an die Wand zu bringen, anstand dir die nächste Anmache auszudenken?" Der Unterton in Hannibals Stimme schnitt Face wieder ins Herz.  
Sein Gesicht war versteinert, als er aufstand.  
Aber Hannibal schien nichts von Alledem gemerkt zu haben, oder zumindest sagte er nichts dazu.  
Als sie zu Dritt an der Wand saßen, versuchte Face den Grund für diese plötzlichen Gefühle zu finden, aber in seinem Kopf herrschte völlige Leere, als wären all seine Gedanken völlig von seinen Gefühlen blockiert.  
Er fand weder einen Grund für sie, noch konnte er sie abschütteln.  
Sie standen einfach da, vor ihm im Raum und schienen ihn herabschätzend auszulachen.  
Und ein weiteres Gefühl brach über ihm zusammen: Angst.  
Angst, dass er nichts gegen das Gefühl der Ablehnung, das er auf einmal für Hannibal empfand, tun konnte.   
Er sah den weißhaarigen Mann neben sich an, doch hielt es nur einige Sekunden aus. Er schloss die Augen und schüttelte dem Kopf.  
Auf einmal fühlte er sich schrecklich allein neben den Menschen, die er liebte.

Als Dr. Sullivan den Van erreichte, waren bereits 3 Stunden vergangen und die Morgendämmerung  
zeichnete sich am Himmel ab. Sie öffnete die Tür und fand einen bewusstlosen Murdock an der Wand lehnen. Die festgebundene Kompresse war völlig durchgeblutet. Sein blasses Gesicht und der kalte Schweiß, den ihre Finger spürten, als sie seinen Puls überprüfte, beunruhigten sie sehr.Als Erstes versuchte sie Murdock zu wecken und es gelang ihr auch, dass er seinen Kopf hob, aber dass er völlig bei Bewusstsein war, bezweifelte sie. Halbwach sah er sie verwirrt an.  
„Ich bin es, Murdock. Maggie Sullivan. Wie füllst du dich?"  
„Oh, die Moleküle machen ein wirklich spannendes Wettrennen vor meinen Augen."  
„Schwindel?"  
Murdock nickte lächelnd, senkte erneut den Kopf und schien wieder wegzudriften.   
„Murdock!" Die Frau schlug ihm mit halber Kraft ins Gesicht.   
„Lass das", kam murmelnd die Antwort.  
Maggie seufzte.   
„Leg dich auf den Boden. Warte, ich helfe dir."  
„Langsam!", stieß Murdock durch zusammengebissene Zähne hervor, als sie ihn auf den Boden legte.  
Die Ärztin breitete ihre Utensilien neben seinem Kopf aus.  
„Vorsicht! Das Cap ist heilig", scherzte Murdock, als sie es ihm vom Kopf zog.  
Nachdem sie sich die Wunde genauer betrachtet hatte, seufzte die Doktorin resigniert.  
„Was?"  
„Es tut mir leid, aber das bekomm ich hier auf die Schnelle nicht hin. Wir müssten in ein Krankenhaus und dort..."  
„Nein!", unterbrach sie Murdock so heftig, dass sie ihn erschrocken ansah.  
„Tut mir leid", fuhr er leiser fort, „aber ich kann in kein Krankenhaus. Ich bin mir sicher, diese Kerle warten genau darauf und ich kann meine Einheit nicht hängen lassen."  
Die Schuldgefühle zermarterten ihn wieder.  
„Kannst du mir nicht irgendwas geben, womit ich wenigstens soweit wieder hochkomm', dass ich mit Billy joggen gehen kann?"  
Maggie lachte kurz auf.  
„Also ich kann dir etwas gegen das Fieber, den Schwindel und die Ohnmacht geben, aber das wird nur eine zeitlang helfen. Gegen die Infektion an sich kann es nichts ausrichten. Es hemmt nur zeitweise die Symptome und solang die Blutung nicht vollständig..."  
„Okay, okay, Doktor. Ich kauf das Sofa für den Preis", sagte Murdock mit geschlossenen Augen.  
Sie injizierte ihm zwei Spritzen und legte ihm einen fachgerechten Verband an. Dann wartete sie schweigend, dass Murdock seine Augen öffnete.  
Nach einigen Minuten schlug er sie tatsächlich auf und angelte sich sein Basecup, als er sich etwas schwerfällig aufsetze.  
„Wie lang?"  
„5 Stunden, 6 maximal."  
Murdock nickte.  
„Ich hoffe, bis dahin sind Billy und ich mit unsrer Joggingtour fertig."  
Dann wurde er wieder ernst.  
„Du solltest jetzt gehen."  
„Oh nein, ich will dich so auf keinen Fall allein lassen. Wenn die Zeit um ist, werden alle Symptome doppelt so stark sein."  
„Das ist nett, aber ich will hier keinen mit reinziehen, dich am wenigsten. Hannibal schlägt mir sonst den Kopf ab und das willst du doch nicht?"   
Murdock lächelte, als er ihr schon wieder ein Lachen entlockt hatte.  
„Okay, Murdock, wie du meinst. Aber bitte pass auf. Es ist jetzt kurz vor 5 Uhr morgens. Was immer du vor hast, es muss bis 11 Uhr mittags über die Bühne sein."  
„Danke Maggie, doch jetzt fahr bitte los."  
Murdock erzwang sich ein Lächeln, aber Maggie erkannte in seinen Augen, wie schlecht es ihm ging. Er fühlte sich für die Lage der andern schuldig.  
„Du kannst nichts dafür, Murdock", sagte sie, als sie die Tür aufzog.  
Mit einein letzen sorgenvollen Blick auf den Van fuhr Maggie wieder auf die Straße.

Murdock saß noch eine Weile an der Wand des Van und dachte nach.  
„Es ist meine Schuld. Ich bin ein Versager. Hannibal, gib mir einen Tipp! Was soll ich tun?", flüsterte er leise. Obwohl das Ohnmachtgefühl und der Schwindel weg waren, fühlte er sich alles andere als gut.  
Er öffnete Face' und Hannibals „Tricktruhe" und sah sich den Inhalt an.  
Er fand eine Menge verschiedener Klamotten für alle möglichen Betrugsmanöver.   
Er lächelte als ihm einige der krummen Dinger einfielen, die er mit den Jungs schon gedreht hatte. Schließlich zog er eine dunkelgrüne Armeeuniform aus der Kiste.  
„Hey Billy, was ist, wollen wir eine Runde Decker spielen?"  
Doch nach einigen Sekunden schüttelte er frustriert den Kopf und warf den Anzug zurück in die Truhe.  
„Wo soll ich hier einen ordentlichen Wagen herbekommen? Und ein verletzter Colonel ohne Wagen und Soldat? Sicher kann ich mir eine astreine Geschichte einfallen lassen, aber ohne einen zweiten Mann, wäre alle Aufmerksamkeit auf mich gelenkt und Adrian würde mich sofort wiedererkennen. Hm...schöner Mist, Billy. Ich brauch meine Einheit."  
Murdock schluckte den Kloß runter, der plötzlich in seinem Hals war.  
„Außer..."Murdock sah den kleinen Block neben dem Telefon liegen. Hannibal hatte die Nummer der Sanders dort aufgeschrieben...  
...Sofort hatte er die Frau am Apparat.   
„Verzeih'n Sie die frühe Störung, aber...tja, also wissen Sie, bei uns ist zur Zeit der Wurm drin."  
Doch sie ließ ihn gar nicht weiter ausreden und sprach so schnell und hektischen, dass Murdock Schwierigkeiten hatte, ihr zu folgen.  
„Mr. Murdock! Hören Sie! Es tut mir leid, aber diese Burschen waren hier und sie sagten...sie drohten mich und meinen Mann zu töten, wenn Sie nicht bis 10 Uhr auf dem Gut von Mr. Abster erscheinen und sich ausliefern. Es tut mir so schrecklich leid!"  
Die Stimme der Frau klang verzweifelt.  
„Damit wäre mein Deckerplan eh im Arsch", dachte Murdock laut nach.  
„Bitte?"  
In dem Moment hatte Murdock einen umwerfenden Einfall.  
„Hätten Sie vielleicht Lust mir zu helfen?"  
„Ja natürlich, aber was kann ich schon machen?"  
Murdocks grinste.  
„Oh, Sie werden meine hübsche Pennerfrau!", und mit einem noch breitern Grinsen sah Murdock in die Kiste.

Irgendwie hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl, als er den Wagen auf dem Hof ihrer Klienten parkte. Es hatte weniger etwas mit seiner Verletzung zu tun, auch nicht mit dem Vorhaben, denn der Plan war gut. Er würde sich mit Mrs. Sanders zusammen als Pennerpärchen ausgeben. Und während sie die Wachen ablenken würde, könnte er die Tür zu den Jungs knacken. Eine kleine Rauchbombe und sie wären raus.  
Nein, der Plan hatte eine gute Erfolgschance.   
Aber irgendwas sagte ihm, dass in dem Haus gerade etwas Befremdliches vor sich ging.  
Murdock versuchte es zu ignorieren, als er klopfte.  
Die Frau öffnete ihm mit einem glasigem Blick und machte ihm wortlos den Weg ins Innere frei. Murdock dachte, es wäre die Angst, die sie so stumm machte und ging ohne weiteres Nachdenken ins Wohnzimmer.  
Doch in dem Moment, wo er die Schwelle überschritten hatte, spürte er einen verdammt harten Schlag ausgerechnet auf seinen verletzten Oberarm. Mit einem lauten, schmerzerfülltem Aufschrei, der Mrs. Sanders zusammenzucken ließ, ging Murdock zu Boden.  
Murdock schüttelte stöhnend den Kopf und wollte sich zurück auf die Beine ziehen, als ein Tritt in den Magen ihn wieder zurück warf. Murdock erkannte einen der 6 Wachmänner Adrians wieder.   
„Uah. Nicht schon wieder", stöhnte er leise.  
„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits", lachte George und trat ein weiteres Mal zu.  
Murdock versuchte sich wegzurollen, aber das Einzige was er dabei erreichte, war, dass der Kerl ihn statt am rechten Arm auch noch am Verletzen traf und Murdock ein weitere Schrei entfuhr.  
„So genug. Der Boss erwartet dich sehnsüchtig Kleiner, lebend, leider."  
Er nickte seinen beiden Kumpels zu, die Murdock auf die Beine zogen.  
Sein Arm pochte heiß, aber er versuchte es nicht zu beachten.  
„Du bist ja wahnsinnig sauer auf mich. Was kann ich dafür, dass mein IQ deinen in die Tasche packt?" Murdock grinste herausfordernd.  
„Du!"  
Ein Schlag in dem Magen lies Murdock im Griff der zwei andern Männer nach vorn kippen, aber er unterdrückte den Schrei.  
„Gott, es tut mir so leid."  
Murdock sah zu Mrs. Sanders auf, die in Tränen aufgelöst, flehend zu ihm blickte.  
„Als Sie anriefen...ich musste...es tut mir leid! Sie hielten mir das ganze Gespräch über eine Waffe an den Kopf! Es tut mir leid...ich wollte das nicht! Bitte, Sie müssen mir glauben. Es tut mir so leid." In Schluchzern erstarb ihre Stimme. Murdock brachte ein schmerzerfülltes Lächeln hervor.  
„Ich verstehe das. Machen Sie sich mal keine Sorgen."  
„Du solltest dir allerdings Sorgen machen, Kleiner." Mit einem Grinsen klopfte ihm George natürlich auf die verletze Schulter. Murdock biss die Zähne zusammen.  
Er lächelte Mrs. Sanders aufmunternd zu, als sie an ihr vorbei gingen, obwohl Murdock gar nicht aufmunternd zu Mute war.  
Als sie aus dem Haus gingen, wobei die zwei Mitläufer Murdock eher trugen, als das er selbst lief, ging ihm nur ein Gedanke durch den Kopf: Er hatte seine Freunde im Stich gelassen.

* * *

**tbc**


	5. Chapter 5

„Was zur Hölle!", brüllte George als sie die Scheune betraten.  
Murdock hob den Kopf und sah, dass B.A. allein in der Ecke saß.  
B.A. lachte die Typen höhnisch an.  
„Wer zu spät kommt, den bestraft das Leben, du Vollidiot!"  
George schäumte vor Wut.  
„Lasst ihn fallen! Wir müssen die andern finden!"  
Die zwei Männer ließen Murdock los, der sich nicht allein auf den Beinen halten konnte und zusammen brach.  
Erst nachdem er das Verriegeln des Tores gehört hatte, ließ sein Stolz ein schmerzendes Stöhnen zu.   
„Man, was hast du wieder angestellt?", fragte B.A. im vorwurfsvollen Ton.  
Doch als er den verzweifelten und entschuldigenden Blick sah, seufzte er.  
„So war's nicht gemeint." Als er auch noch sah, wie sich Murdocks Augen mit Tränen füllten, fügte er erschrocken hinzu: „Fang jetzt bloß nicht an, zu heulen!"  
Damit konnte er nicht umgehen. Nicht bei dem Spinner.  
H.M. versuchte sich zu beherrschen. B.A. zögerte, obwohl der Satz auf seiner Zunge gar nichts Schlimmes war, fiel es ihm schwer, ihn auszusprechen.  
„Komm mit her."   
„Hannibal und Face?", versuchte Murdock das Thema zu wechseln, als er auf allen Vieren zu B.A. kroch. Der Schwarze war dankbar für einen Themenwechsel.  
„Sie sind mit einer Kletterakrobatik auf das Dach der Scheune. Sie müssten es geschafft haben. Zumindest hab ich keine Schüsse gehört und so vor den Kopf geschlagen wie der Arsch grad war..." B.A. grinste wieder.  
„Ja, die kleine Wüstenratte George", grinste Murdock ebenfalls, als er sich gegen die Wand fallen ließ.   
„Ihr habt euch wohl schon mächtig angefreundet?"  
„Ach eigentlich hat er mich nur mit seinen Fäusten bekannt gemacht."   
B.A. sah den Spinner an. Er sah wirklich ziemlich fertig aus.   
„Wie gehst deinem Bein, Großer?"  
„Argg. Wenn ich sitz, geht's schon. Hannibal und Faceman mussten mich hier lassen. Da hoch konnt ich net mitziehen. Aber unsrem Hannibal wird schon was einfallen. Eigentlich wollten sie dich am Wegrand mit aufgabeln. Sie ham sich ziemliche Sorgen um dich gemacht."  
B.A. hatte sich mit Absicht nicht mitgenannt. Aber das gefiel ihm auf der andern Seite dann doch nicht.  
„Und ich mir auch." Er räusperte sich. „Steht der Van im Wald?"  
„Nein, auf dem Hof der Sanders. Zumindest hab ich ihn dort zurücklassen müssen, als sie mich mit dem Auto herfuhren." Leiser fügte er hinzu: „Tut mir leid, dass ich es so vermasselt hab."  
Der Captain versuchte sich zu beherrschen, aber ein Schniefen verriet ihn.  
B.A. saß etwas hilflos neben Murdock und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.  
„Ah man, jetzt hör auf mit deinem Gequassel! Da war auch ne Menge Pech dabei, diesmal. Außerdem ist eine halbe Einheit eben nicht so gut wie ne Ganze."  
„Das hat doch nichts damit zu tun", erwiderte Murdock frustriert. „Ich hätte mir was Besseres einfallen lassen müssen! Ich hätte...ich hätte...Ich bin ein echter Versager."  
„Wenn du nicht sofort die Klappe hältst!" B.A. hielt inne und legte seine Hand etwas umständlich auf Murdocks gesunde Schulter.  
„Ach man, was willst du denn eigentlich? Hannibal und Face sind draußen und bald sind wir auch hier weg."  
Der Pilot sah nicht auf.  
„Ich hab dich einfach da liegen lassen", flüsterte er tonlos.  
„Ich wollte das, Idiot."  
Murdock nickte, aber trotzdem fühlte er sich schuldig. Da fiel ihm ein: „Woher hast du gewusst, dass sie dich nicht erschießen, sondern hierher mitnehmen würden?"   
„Ich wusste es nicht."  
H.M. sah auf und B.A. lächelte ihn an. Ein seltsamer Anblick, wie er fand. B.A. kam es selbst etwas komisch vor.  
„Und jetzt lass uns zusammen mit deinem Mistköter auf die Jungs warten."  
Murdock nickte und ein Lächeln gelang ihm.

„Da steht der Van!", rief Hannibal und deutete mit dem Kopf auf den Hof.  
Sie hatten in dem gestohlenen Auto von Adrian das Haus der Sanders erreicht.  
„Oh Gott, lass Murdock hier sein!" Face zernagte die Angst. Noch ein Gefühl mehr.  
Es war lange her, dass so viele in ihm gewesen waren.  
B.A. war allein in diesem Schuppen und Murdock lag vielleicht irgendwo und wurde zu Tode gefoltert. Der Gedanke diese zwei Männer zu verlieren und nichts tun zu können, machte ihn schier wahnsinnig. Er sah Hannibal vom Beifahrersitz aus an. Verdammt, Hannibal war ihm auch wichtig. Face hasste sich für seine derzeitigen Gefühle gegenüber Hannibal. Diese 3 Jungs waren seine Familie. Er wollte keine andere, niemals!  
_„Wir können ja warten, bis ihr Freund ausgeblutet an meiner Türschwelle liegt." _  
Die Worte Adrians hallten in seinem Kopf.  
„Scheiße", flüsterte er hilflos.  
Hannibal neben ihm ignorierte seinen leisen Hilfeschrei völlig.  
„Wieso Dad!" Beinahe hätte es Face laut gesagt. Er biss sich auf die Zunge. Nicht nur wegen dem Wieso, auch wegen diesem einem Wort. _Dad_...das Wort klang in seinen Ohren wie ein riesiger Schatz.  
„Face?" Hannibal hatte den Motor ausgemacht und stand in der offenen Fahrertür.   
„Face!"  
„Was?" Face schrak auf.  
„Steig aus! Wir haben keine Zeit für Tagträumerei!"  
Erst jetzt bemerkte der blonde Mann, dass das Auto längst still stand.   
Tagträumerei? Hatte er richtig gehört? Er machte sich Sorgen zum Teufel! Wut entflammte erneut in ihm.  
Aber er stieg aus und seufzte: „Tut mir leid."  
Hannibal ging schweigend voraus und der junge Mann ging mit gesenktem Kopf hinter ihm.  
Eine völlig verzweifele Mrs. Sanders öffnete schon kurz vorher die Tür. Sie musste sie erwartet haben.  
Kurz darauf im Wohnzimmer erzählte ihnen das Pärchen abwechselnd, was geschehen war.  
Face, auf dem Sofa neben Hannibal, hatte kaum merklich angefangen zu zittern, als die Frau von Murdock erzählte.   
„Ich bring sie um!", murmelte er. Es klang wie ein trotziges Kind.  
„Es tut uns so leid. Es ist unsre Schuld."  
„Na, machen Sie sich mal keine Sorgen", versuchte Hannibal die junge Frau zu beruhigen.  
„Was werden Sie tun?", fragte Mr. Sanders.   
„Wissen Sie, diese Fische schmecken mir nicht. Vielleicht sollten wir sie räuchern. Zeit fürs Mittagessen, Face, oder was meinst du?"  
Hannibal klopfe dem jungen Mann aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

Face starrte mit leerem Blick auf die zwei Rauchbomben in seinen Händen und dachte nach.  
Obwohl, nein, eigentlich dachte er an überhaupt nichts. Er starrte einfach nur, sinnlos.   
Wenn er sich konzentrierte, spürte er noch das freundliche Klopfen auf seiner Schulter.  
Er wusste einfach nicht mehr, wie er Hannibals Verhalten einordnen sollte.  
„Na komm Junge, wir zerlegen sie!"  
Junge? Hatte er das grad richtig gehört? Face sah auf, aber Hannibal drehte sich genau in dem Moment weg. Absicht?  
„Der Plan ist soweit klar, Face?" Der Colonel überprüfte überflüssiger Weise noch einmal seine Waffe um Face Blick ausweichen zu können. Dieser nickte.  
„Ja, du gehst nach hinten. Ich zähl hier bis 20, werf die beiden Räucherstäbchen, und geb euch dann Feuerschutz."   
Hannibal nickte und lächelte Face an.  
„Na dann auf."   
Face sah ihm nach, wie er sich auf den Weg zur Rückseite der Scheune machte.  
Er starrte auf die Stelle, wo der Colonel eben verschwunden war und schüttelte den Kopf. Völlig in seinen Fragen versunken, hatte er vergessen zu zählen.  
Face riss sich zusammen und atmete tief durch. Die Zeit musste in etwa vorbei sein.  
„Okay, probier'n wir's einfach", sprach er sich selbst Mut zu.  
Er holte aus und schleuderte eine der Rauchbomben auf den Vorplatz der Scheune.  
Sofort wurden die zwei Wachposten von schwerem Rauch umhüllt und begannen zu husten.  
Als die Explosion ertönte, sprang Hannibal die beiden Wachmänner am Hintereingang an und mit Hilfe des Überraschungsmoment, lagen sie nach wenigen Sekunden im Staub.  
Er entriegelte das Tor und rannte in die Scheune.  
„Murdock! B.A.!" Hannibal eilte zu ihnen. B.A. öffnete die Augen. Es war ihm nicht aufgefallen, dass er eingeschlafen war. Er spürte ein Gewicht, dass auf seine Schulter drückte und sah, das Murdock dagegen gelehnt schlief.   
Hannibal steckte die Waffe ein und kniete sich neben sie.  
„Wie gehst dir, B.A.?" fragte er und überprüfte nebenbei den Puls von Murdock.  
„Anscheinend besser als dem Verrückten. Wahrscheinlich liegt seine Kugel ungünstiger als meine. Mir geht's zumindest gut."  
„Na, so würd ich's nicht sagten", kommentierte Hannibal, als er B.A. seine Hand auf die heiße Stirn legte.  
Murdock schlug die Augen auf.   
„Colonel?" Er brauchte einige Sekunden um sich zu erinnern wo er war und was passiert war.  
„Wie geht's dir, Murdock?"   
„Ist es schon weit nach 11?"  
Hannibal sah ihn verwirrt an.  
„Ja, es ist kurz nach 12 Uhr, wieso fragst du?"  
„Maggie war bei ihm und hat ihm was gegeben, damit er noch Kraft hat uns rauszuholen, aber die Kerle ham ihn überrascht, im Haus der Sanders", klärte B.A. den Kommandant auf.  
In dem Moment fielen Schüsse, gefolgt von einer Explosion.  
„Das war die zweite Rauchbombe. Face wartet auf uns. Okay, B.A., kannst du aufstehen?"  
„Ich kanns versuchen, Hannibal."  
B.A. zog sich an der Wand nach oben, wobei der Colonel ihn stützte.   
„Halt dich kurz." Hannibal bückte sich erneut, um Murdock auf die Beine zu ziehen.  
Er legte den Arm des Captain hinter seinen Hals und stand langsam auf. Der Pilot war im Vergleich zu B.A. zwar leicht, aber er konnte sich im Gegensatz zu dem schwarzem Mann überhaupt nicht mehr selbst auf den Beinen halten und ruhte mit seinem ganzem Gewicht an Hannibals linker Seite. Dieser drehte sich zu B.A., so das er mit der rechten Körperhälfte neben dem Mann stand.  
„B.A.! Halt dich fest."  
Unter dem Gewicht begangen die Beine des Colonels zu zittern.  
„Besser kann ich nicht mitlaufen", entschuldigte sich B.A., als sie langsam zum Ausgang zugingen.  
„Schon okay", keuchte Hannibal.   
Gewehrfeuer.  
„Der Van ist gleich hier im Wald. Face hält sie in Schach. Langsam Murdock!"  
Murdock versuchte sich auf den Boden zu konzentrieren, um Hannibal etwas zu entlasten, aber er verschwamm immer wieder vor seinen Augen. Einmal kam er näher, als würde er mit dem Gesicht im Dreck liegen. Im nächsten Moment schien er wieder so fern, als würde er auf einem Dach stehen. Ihm wurde schlecht, aber er versuchte sich nicht zu übergeben.  
Die kurze Stecke bis zum Van schien kilometerlang.  
„Hoffentlich kriegt Faceman das hin", stöhnte B.A.  
Endlich waren sie da. B.A. zog mit seiner freien Hand die hinter Wagentür auf.  
„Vorsichtig!" Murdock ließ sich auf den Sitz gleiten. Er rutschte umständlich nach hinten, damit Hannibal B.A. in den Wagen ziehen konnte.  
„Wo gehst du hin!", rief Murdock, als er sah, wie Hannibal die Tür zuschieben wollte.  
„Face holen. Dauert nicht lang." Mit diesen Worten knallte die Tür und die beiden Verletzen blieben allein zurück.

"Und das mit meinem Anzug."  
Face ließ sich auf den braunen Boden fallen und versuchte die Lage zu sortieren.  
Da waren schätzungsweise 5 Männer verschanzt hinter Autos. Etwa noch mal so viele im Haus hinter den Fenstern.  
„Mist!" Face kam unmöglich zum Van. Unsicher lag er auf dem Bauch und überlegte.  
„Na, wen haben wir denn da?"  
Face drehte sich erschrocken um und schaute direkt auf ein Maschinengewehr.  
„Aufstehen und Waffe weg!"  
„Das ist wohl nicht mein Tag", seufze er und stand auf, während der Typ gegenüber ihm auch schon die Waffe wegriss.  
„Mein Horoskop meinte, dass ich mich nicht mehr so ungesund ernähren soll. Und blaue Bohnen fallen mit Sicherheit in die Kategorie Ungesund."   
„Dein Humor ist ja zu niedlich. Mich würde interessieren, ob du auch mit einem Lachen krepieren kannst."  
Face spürte, wie sein Herz wie wild schlug.  
Plötzlich bemerkte er eine Bewegung. Es war mehr ein kurzes Huschen von rechts nach links. Und bevor er noch irgendwas anders denken konnte, tauchte Hannibal links hinter dem Kerl auf und brauchte ihn mit einem Schlag auf den Hinterkopf zur Strecke.  
Der junge Lieutenant starrte ihn an, als sähe er einen Geist.  
„Stand in deinem Horoskop auch was von einem weißhaarigem Engel, der dir den Arsch rettet?" Hannibal lachte.  
„Okay, ab durch die Mitte", meinte er wieder ernst.  
Zusammen schafften sie es, durch den Kugelschauer den Van zu erreichen.  
Hannibal riss die Tür auf.  
„Die Party ist mir zu langweilig geworden." Er startete den Motor und fuhr direkt zur Vorderseite des Gebäudes.  
3 oder 4 Männer wichen dem Van mit einem Hechtsprung aus.  
Als sie die Straße erreichten, atmete Face tief durch. Aber für Hannibals berühmten Satz war es noch zu früh. Besorgt drehte sich der junge Mann zu Murdock und B.A. um.  
„Face, leg die beiden hinten hin. Ich glaube, dass sie die halbe Stunde bis zum Krankenhaus im Sitzen nicht aushalten."  
„Geht klar."  
Hannibals Stirn lag in Falten, während er den Van auf dem schnellsten Weg in die nächste Ortschaft lenkte. Das Risiko in die Kleinstadt zurückzukehren, war viel zu groß.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er, wie Face Murdock vorsichtig in den Stauraum des Kleintransportes trug.   
„Verdammt."  
„Was ist?"  
Face versuchte gerade B.A. von seinem Sitz zu ziehen.  
„Ah nichts. Ich kann in dieser beschissenen Kurvenlandschaft nur nicht schneller fahren. Normalerweise würd ich ja die Kurven schneiden, aber mit B.A. und Murdock", Hannibal ließ den Satz unbeendet.  
„Mach dir mal keine Sorgen, Hannibal", stöhnte B.A. während er, von Face gestützt sich auf den Boden sinken ließ.  
Face versuchte B.A. und Murdock mit Klamotten aus der Truhe die Fahrt etwas erträglicher zu machen.  
Als Hannibal gerade in den Rückspiegel sah, zog Face sein Jackett aus um B.A.'s Bein besser hoch lagern zu können. Sofort färbte sich der teure Stoff blutrot.  
Face war ein guter Mensch, dachte der Colonel bei sich. Und es tat ihm noch immer weh, wie er ihn in der Scheune verletzt hatte. Aber die ganze Situation, B.A. verletzt, Murdock allein draußen, dass alles hatte ihn emotional überfordert.   
Und wie konnte man seine Hilflosigkeit und den Schmerz besser überspielen, als mit Sarkasmus?  
Schließlich war er froh, als er sich wieder etwas Anderem zu wenden konnte, denn eben hatten sie das Ortsschild passiert.  
„Sieht ziemlich friedlich aus, wie ich finde."  
Face sah auf.  
„Klar. Die verbunkern sich alle in ihren Mäuselöschern", erwiderte der junge Mann in seiner Wut.  
„Friedlich gefällt mir nicht, Hannibal", warf B.A. ein.  
„Ich mag's lieber, wenn man weiß woran man ist."  
„Ja, ja, B.A. Weiß was du meinst. Aber ich denke...Verflucht!"  
„Hannibal?" B.A. versuchte etwas zu sehen, aber er konnte sich nicht aufrichten.  
„Decker!", zischte Hannibal.  
„Na klasse." Face wollte aufstehen und zu dem Colonel nach vorn gehen.  
„Bleib hinten, Face! Wir haben keine Zeit für ein Kaffeekränzchen mit ihn. Wir müssen eine andre Lösung finden. Geh hinter und versuch sie irgendwie etwas zu schützen. Kann sein, dass die Fahrt jetzt etwas unschöner wird."  
Face wollte etwas erwidern, als Schüsse fielen.  
Hannibal wendete den Wagen so abrupt, dass der junge Mann sich am Stuhl festhalten musste, um nicht zu stürzen.  
Er setzte sich zurück zu seinen Freunden und versuchte sie mit seinem Körper zu schützen, während die Schüsse in seinen Ohren dröhnten.  
Eigentlich war die Lautstärke Face vertraut, aber die Angst ließ das Knallen in seinem Schädel dröhnen.  
So durfte es nicht enden. Er wollte nicht in diesem verdammten Kleinbus krepieren!  
Die Verfolgungsjagd schien endlos zu dauern.  
Face konnte nichts erkennen, aber sie schienen wilde Zick-Zack-Linien zu fahren.  
Doch die Schüsse wurden immer leiser, bis sie endlich weit entfernt klangen.  
Der junge Mann atmete auf, als sie wieder langsamer fuhren.  
„Gut gemacht, Hannibal."  
Der Colonel reagierte nicht. Face stand auf und ging nach vorn.  
Als er sich auf den Beifahrerplatz setzte, sah Hannibal ihn kurz an. Sein Gesicht hatte einen tot ernsten Ausdruck.  
„Wer denkst du, hat Decker die Sache gesteckt?"  
„Adrian. Ich wette drauf, Face. Verflucht! Kannst du mir sagen, wo wir jetzt mit den beiden hin sollen!"   
Face überlegte laut: „Selbst wenn wir mit ihnen einige Stunden fahren könnten, was ich nicht glaube, die Armee wird alle Krankenhäuser filzen. Außer.."  
„Außer!"   
Hannibals Stimme war zum Zerreißen gespannt.  
„Naja, was ist mit Maggie?"  
Der ältere Mann schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Wie stellst du dir das vor, Face? Die einzigste Möglichkeit schnell dort hinzukommen, wäre ein Flugzeug. Gut, wir wären in einer knappen halben Stunde dort, aber wo willst du einen Piloten herbekommen?"  
„Nicht verzagen, Kleinmurdock fragen", kam eine erschöpfte, aber lachende Stimme von hinten.  
Face drehte sich erschrocken um.  
„Du spinnst ja, Murdock."  
„Ja, das weißt du doch", konterte der Captain grinsend.  
„Nein, du weißt was ich meine! Du bist grade aus einer Ohnmacht aufgewacht und willst fliegen!"  
„Na und? Es heißt doch nicht umsonst, man beherrscht etwas im Schlaf."  
Hannibal lächelte.  
„In Ordnung, ich bin dafür, dass wir es versuchen. Ich sehe keine andre Option."  
„Versuchen! Na klasse, Hannibal. Und wenn der Versuch schief geht?"  
„Stürzen wir ab, Face."  
„Oh, klasse. Ich wollt auch nur noch mal nachfragen."  
Lächelnd schloss Murdock die Augen.

* * *

**Das nächste Kapitel wird definitiv eines meiner Liebsten... :) **


	6. Chapter 6

Kalter Schweiß brannte ihm in den Augen.  
Die Startbahn war nur noch ein verschwommener, grauer Streifen.  
Face betrat das Cockpit.  
„Kriegst du das hin, Murdock?", fragte er besorgt und beugte sich über die Lehne zu dem Piloten.  
„Hab ich 'ne Wahl?", feixte dieser, die eigene Angst überspielend und startete die Maschine.  
Murdock sah seine Hände, wie sie beim Umlegen der Schalter zitterten.  
Face setzte sich besorgt auf den Platz des Copiloten.  
„Kann ich irgendwas mit helfen?" Die Frage klang in seinen Ohren etwas dumm. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie man so ein Flugzeug flog.  
„Könntest du, Facey. Wenn ich 'Jetzt' sage, drück' auf den Knopf da links neben dem großen Schwarzen. Ich kann mich nicht so weit nach vorn beugen mit diesem Scheißarm."  
„Ah, und die ganzen andren, die auch außerhalb deiner Reichweite sind, brauchst du später nicht?" Face erwartete keine Antwort auf seine ironische Frage. Sicher brauchte Murdock sie und er würde sie dann drücken müssen. Und wenn er einmal einen Falschen erwischen würde? Oder wenn Murdock plötzlich ohnmächtig werden würde!   
„Jetzt muchacho." Das Flugzeug hatte eine hohe Fahrtgeschwindigkeit erreicht und die Startbahn endete ein Stück weiter vorn.  
Face drückte den Knopf nieder und die Maschine begann vom Boden abzuheben.  
„Ähmm...Murdock...", Face sah seinen Freund von der Seite an.  
„Du weißt aber schon, dass du die Augen geschlossen hast?"  
Murdock musste lachen.   
„Ja, Faceman. Das nennt man Fliegen nach Gefühl."  
„Na, das wird B.A. ja unglaublich beruhigen", gab Face zurück und musste ebenfalls lachen.  
Die halbe Stunde Flugzeit schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Face schrie Murdock immer wieder an, weil es jedes Mal so aussah, als ob der Pilot im Fliegen ohnmächtig werden würde.  
Murdocks Gesicht hatte einen ungewohnt verbissenen Ausdruck angenommen. Der Blutverlust und das zwanghafte Wachhalten boxten seinen Körper immer weiter an die Grenzen seiner Belastbarkeit, aber er versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen.   
Mittlerweile musste Face immer häufiger für ihn alle möglichen Schalter umlegen.  
Das Zittern seiner Hände machte es Murdock fast unmöglich irgendetwas anzufassen.  
Sein Arm tat ihm seltsamer Weise nicht mehr weh. Eine beängstigende Benommenheit hatte seinen ganzen Körper eingenommen, die ohne Zweifel mit dem Blutverlust zu tun hatte.  
Hannibal betrat die Kabine.  
„Captain?"  
„Alles Bestens, Colonel. In knapp 15 Minuten müssten wir da sein. Hoffe ich zumindest." Murdocks Stimme klang erschöpft.  
„Sie machen das, Captain", versuchte Hannibal ihm Mut zu machen.  
„Wie stehst's mit B.A.", fragte Face ernst.  
„Er schläft ganz ruhig. Und ich muss sagen, ich hoffe das bleibt die nächsten 15 Minuten auch so."  
Face nickte und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen, unter denen dunkle Augenringe lagen. Er fühlte sich völlig erschöpft und ausgepowert. Seit mehr als 48 Stunden hatte er nicht mehr geschlafen.  
Aber das wollte er nicht laut sagen, denn wie hätte das erst in Murdocks Ohren geklungen!   
Doch Hannibal schien seine Gedanken zu erraten.  
„Face? Setz dich die viertel Stunde mit hinter zu B.A.. Murdock und ich schaukeln das Baby, nicht wahr Captain?"  
„Sicher. Der Große wird sich über deine Gesellschaft freu'n."  
„Na okay." Face sparte sich den Freudenjubel, obwohl er sehr erleichtert war über die paar Minuten Ruhe.  
Hannibal ließ sich eben in den Sitz sinken, als Murdock zum hundertsten Male den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Halt durch, Murdock. Wir haben's gleich", sagte er ruhig, aber mit einem gewissen Nachdruck.  
„Ja, Colonel. Es ist nur", Murdock stockte und schüttelte erneut den Kopf, „es ist nur, Billy ist ziemlich müde."  
Hannibal nickte ernst.  
„Sag ihm, er muss noch 10 Minuten durchhalten. Ich weiß, das Billy sehr hart im Nehmen ist."  
Der Pilot schluckte schwer. Er fühlte sich völlig ausgetrocknet, aber es gelang ihm ein kurzes Lachen.  
Die letzten 10 Minuten schleppten sich unendlich hin. Doch endlich erschien die Landebahn. Murdock atmete erleichtert auf.  
„Na endlich. Okay, Hannibal, leg die 4 Schalter rechts neben dir um."  
Der Colonel sah auf die vielen schwarzen Knöpfe und silbernen Schalter vor sich.   
„Die?"  
Murdock folgte Hannibals Hand.  
Er versuchte das Bild vor seinen Augen scharf zu halten.  
„Nein, die daneben. Die untern. Ja gut. Und jetzt den Knopf ganz oben. Nein, den daneben."  
Murdock konzentrierte sich, als die Maschine langsam an Höhe verlor.  
„Ja, braves Baby. Gute Maschine. Drück den großen Schwarzen neben den Schaltern von eben."  
Die Landebahn wurde immer größer. Der Schweiß lief über Murdocks Gesicht. Nur noch wenige Meter. Er drosselte die Geschwindigkeit.  
Plötzlich war das Stechen in seinem Oberarm wieder da.  
Nur noch wenige Zentimeter schwebte das Fahrwerk über dem grauen Asphaltboden.  
Der Schmerz explodierte in Murdocks Körper, als die Maschine hart auf der Bahn aufsetzte.  
Doch sie waren gelandet. Das Flugzeug wurde immer langsam, bis es schließlich völlig zum Stillstand kam.  
Murdocks Körper entspannte sich vor Erleichterung, obwohl seine Wunde, wie von Säure verätzt, brannte.  
„Mission erfolgreich beendet, Colonel."   
Hannibal lachte erlöst.  
Doch die Worte: „Gut gemacht", hörte Murdock schon nicht mehr. Mit einem schmerzverzerrtem Lächeln war er in Ohnmacht gefallen.  
Hannibal sah beim Aufstehen kurz aus dem Cockpitfenster. Gleich einige Meter von ihnen stand ein Wagen. Mit dem würden sie zu Maggie ins Krankenhaus fahren.  
Hannibal trat an den Pilotensitz, beugte sich nach vorn und legte seine Arme unter Murdocks Kopf und in seine Kniekehlen.   
Ganz vorsichtig hob er ihn vom Stuhl und trug ihn wie ein kleines Kind aus der Kabine.  
Der Anblick, der sich ihm im hintern Teil des Flugzeuges bot, brachte den Colonel zum Lächeln.  
Face, auf dem breiten Sitz neben B.A., war nach unten gerutscht und lag schlafend neben dem schwarzem Mann, der ihm seine starke Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte und ebenfalls schlief.  
Umgeben von „seinen" 3 schlafenden Jungs lächelte Hannibal in sich hinein.  
„Face, aufwachen."  
Doch Anstelle von ihm öffnete B.A. die Augen. Hannibal reagierte schnell.  
„Wir sind in einem Flugzeug, B.A. Bleib ruhig!"  
„Hab's schon mitbekommen", antwortete der schwarze Mann fast gelassen.  
Der Colonel sah ihn erstaunt an, doch sparte sich ein Kommentar.  
Als er erneut Face beim Namen rief und der blonde Mann nicht reagierte, musste auch B.A. lächeln.   
„Niedlich, oder?"  
Hannibal nickte schmunzelnd.  
„Der Van, Hannibal?"  
„Den haben wir auf dem Flugplatz gelassen. Die Sanders haben versprochen ihn abzuholen. Sie werden auf ihn aufpassen, B.A., keine Angst. Und jetzt: LIEUTENANT!"  
Erschrocken fuhr Face auf.  
„Was!"  
B.A. zog seinen Arm weg und lachte.  
Face schien sich kurz orientieren zu müssen.  
„Ich bin wohl eingeschlafen."  
„Wie kommst du nur darauf, Face?" B.A konnte es sich nicht verkneifen.  
Face stand, noch immer etwas verstört, auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar.  
„Hier. Du nimmst Murdock. Ich helf B.A.. Draußen steht ein Wagen. Wir müssen uns beeilen."  
Vorsichtig ließ Hannibal den bewusstlosen Murdock in Face' Arme gleiten.  
„Er hat sich wirklich selbst übertroffen", meinte er, als er in das schlafende Gesicht seinen Freundes sah.  
„Der Spinner hat's drauf", erwiderte B.A., als er sich auf Hannibal stützte.  
Sie erreichten eben den Wagen, als zwei Männer aus dem Tower gestürmt kamen.  
„Gib Gas, Hannibal! Mir scheint, die woll'n uns nicht grad zum Essen einladen!"  
Der Colonel wendete den Wagen und ließ die Reifen durchdrehen.  
„Ruf Maggie an und sag ihr das wir kommen, Face."  
„Kannst du die Nummer aus dem Kopf, Hannibal? Nee, vergiss es, die Frage war überflüssig."  
Grinsend raste der Colonel über die Straße.

„Hannibal!" Mit schnellen Schritten kam Dr. Sullivan auf ihn zugerannt.  
„Maggie", lächelte er sie an.  
„Mein Gott, ich hab mir solche Sorgen um euch gemacht, nachdem ich Murdock dort in der Nacht allein lassen musste. Kommt gleich mit nach hinten."  
Face und Hannibal, ihre beiden Freunde tragend bzw. stützend, folgten Maggie in ein hellbeleuchtetes Untersuchungszimmer.  
Als sie die Tür hinter den 4 Männern schloss, zuckten Murdocks Augenlider und er rekelte sich, noch immer schlafend, in Face Armen, der lachend versuchte das Gewicht auszubalancieren.  
„Hey! Pass auf, H.M., sonst lass ich dich noch fallen."  
Trotz der ernsten Situation war der Anblick zu niedlich, so dass Maggie, Hannibal und selbst B.A. mitlachen mussten.   
„Na dann, legt sie mal drüben auf die zwei Betten. Und dann holt euch ein Zimmer in dem Motel gleich um die Ecke. So wie ihr ausseht, braucht ihr auch dringend Schlaf. Ich kümmer' mich um alles."  
Hannibal half B.A. aufs Bett und wurde wieder ernst.   
„Nein, dass geht nicht, Maggie. Wir müssen hier so schnell wie möglich wieder weg. Wir haben da noch einen offenen Fall und unsre Klienten will ich nicht länger als unbedingt nötig allein dort lassen."  
Dr. Sullivan seufzte.  
„Also das dauert mindestens zwei Tage hier, Hannibal! Euer Auftrag in allen Ehren, aber das Leben deiner Jungs geht doch wohl vor, oder nicht!"   
Hannibal sah sie starr an. Der letzte Satz hatte eingeschlagen wie eine Bombe. Kein anderer hätte sich erlauben dürfen, ihm etwas derartiges zu unterstellen. Doch das wusste sie genau.   
Hannibal sah auf seine verletzen Männer. Murdocks Gesicht war entsetzlich blass und selbst B.A.'s Lippen schienen bleich.  
Er sah zu Face, der zwar nichts sagte, aber ganz offensichtlich von der Idee, ein paar Stunden schlafen zu können, sehr angetan war.   
„Können wir nicht hier in ein Nachbarzimmer? Bitte Maggie. Face könnte sich etwas ausruhen und ich..." , sie fiel ihm ins Wort, was auch nur wenige sich wagen durften:  
„Und du wirst dich gefälligst auch ausruhen! Wenn du mir das versprichst, dann in Ordnung."  
Hannibal lächelte. Eine bewundernswerte und willenstarke Frau.  
„Abgemacht."  
Sie brachte Face und Hannibal ins Zimmer nebenan und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, als sie die Tür hinter ihnen schloss.

_Er hörte Stimmen. Hektische. Alle um ihn herum. Sie kamen ihm bekannt vor, aber sie waren so weit weg. Verzerrt.  
_„Verdammt, dass kann doch nicht sein!" _  
Eine Stimme verließ den Tumult und drang in sein Bewusstsein. Er versuchte sich auf sie zu konzentrieren, doch nach wenigen Sekunden verschwand sie wieder im Meer der Stimmen. Schreckliche Kopfschmerzen machten ihm das Konzentrieren fast unmöglich.  
Eine neue Stimme.  
_„Wie kann denn das sein? Murdocks ging's doch nicht viel schlechter, als B.A.!" _  
Murdock? Das war er. Er war Murdock. Und B.A. , der große Schwarze! Die Stimme, das war Face. Und davor die von Hannibal. Auf einmal war sein Bewusstsein wieder völlig da, aber der Schmerz überflutete ihn.  
Verschwommen erinnerte er sich, dass sie geflogen waren. Ja. Und dann bei der Landung hatte ihn der Schmerz blitzartig davongezogen, in einen langen, endlosen dunklen Traum.  
Murdock erinnerte sich an Bruchstücke.  
Er hatte von seiner Mutter geträumt. Sie hatte mit ihm auf einem Friedhof gestanden. Er hatte geweint. Dann hatte sie ihn angeschrieen, dass es alles seine Schuld wäre.  
Er hatte auf den Grabstein geschaut und dort die Namen seiner Freunde gelesen.  
Als er sich zu seiner Mutter drehen wollte, hatte sich ihr Gesicht in eine entstellte Grimasse verwandelt – Blut in den Augen – verbrannte Haut . Er erinnerte sich. Es war der erste Leichnam, den er in Vietnam gesehen hatte.  
Er hatte sich angeekelt wegdrehen wollen, aber sie hatte ihn festgehalten.  
Er hatte geschrieen vor Angst. Es war grausam.   
_„Der Spinner soll die Augen aufmachen, verdammt."  
_B.A's Stimme brach aus dem Wirrwarr.  
Murdock versuchte trotz der Kopfschmerzen sich noch einmal zu konzentrieren, die Augen zu öffnen.   
Aber sein Körper reagierte nicht! Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er sich gar nicht fühlte, als wäre er in einem Körper. Panik! Was war das!  
Er versuchte seine Finger zu bewegen, aber nichts geschah. Er wusste, dass seine Hände an seinen Seiten liegen müssten, aber er spürte sie nicht.  
'Das ist unheimlich.'_ _Er hörte seine Gedanken, aber keine Stimme, die laut wurde.  
Irgendeine Mauer stand zwischen ihm und dem Raum in dem sein Körper lag.  
Er versuchte tief einzuatmen, doch Schmerz flammte in ihm auf.  
Aber der Schmerz war nicht in irgendeinem Körperteil. Er schien direkt in seiner Seele zu lodern.  
Er wollte schreien vor Angst und Pein, aber er konnte es nicht! Murdock versuchte die Benommenheit, die sich wieder über sein Bewusstsein senkte, zu verdrängen, aber verzweifelt musste er mit ansehen, wie die Stimmen immer ferner wurden und der schwarze Traum ihn wieder zurückzog in die unendliche Dunkelheit._

_

* * *

_**Teil 6 und 7 sind definitiv meine Lieblingskapitel. Selbsttherapie nennt man das, glaub ich. Besser, als Antidepressiva zu schlucken, oder? Auf jeden Fall billiger. Okay --> schwarzen Humor wieder einpack**_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

„Ich verstehe das nicht!" Aufgewühlt fuhr sich Face durchs Haar.   
Sie saßen im Nebenzimmer. Er, Hannibal, Maggie und B.A.   
B.A. saß in einem Rollstuhl und sah Face schweigend an.  
2 Tage waren vergangen. Noch etwas mitgenommen sah er aus, aber das Fieber war verschwunden und die Infektion überstanden.  
Doch Murdock lag hier auf der Intensivstation und sein Zustand hatte sich sehr verschlechtert. Auf alle Medikamente von Maggie hatte er einfach nicht angesprochen.  
Das Fieber war auf 40 Grad gestiegen und er schien in einem ewigen Schlaf zu sein.  
„Ich muss gestehen, es ist für mich auch rätselhaft", erwiderte Maggie in einem entschuldigendem Ton.  
Hannibal legte seinen Arm um sie.  
„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Maggie."  
„Ja, aber es macht mich wahnsinnig, dass ich nicht weiß, was mit ihm los ist. Alle Organe funktionieren einwandfrei. Das Einzigste, was ist, ist das Fieber! Und das müsste längst weg sein. Verflucht, eigentlich müsste er jetzt hier vor uns stehen und Scheiß reden!"  
Maggie und B.A. seufzten im selben Moment.  
B.A. fühlte sich elend und hilflos.  
Hannibals Worte schnitten in die nachdenkliche Atmosphäre.  
„Also hört zu: Ich finde, du solltest dich wieder hinlegen und weiter ausruhen, B.A. und nach den paar Stunden Schlaf, bist du auch schon wieder seit 2 Tagen wach, Face."  
„Das ist scheißegal!", schrie Face lauter als er es wollte. Er atmete tief durch.  
„Bitte, Hannibal", versuchte er es ruhiger, „Ich möchte...ich kann nicht. Ich meine, es sollte jemand bei ihm sein. Und B.A. muss sich noch etwas ausruhen und..."  
Es kam selten vor, dass der Lieutenant um Worte verlegen war. B.A. kam ihm zu Hilfe.  
„Faceman hat recht. Jemand muss bei dem Spinner bleiben." B.A. versuchte ganz ausdruckslos zu klingen, was ihm nicht ganz gelang. Alle hörten, wie sehr er sich um Murdock sorgte, aber jeder tat, als merke er es nicht.  
Der Colonel sah dem jungen Mann fest in die Augen. Face wich dem Blick nicht aus und sah entschlossen zurück.   
Schließlich nickte Hannibal.  
„Danke", flüsterte Face. Eigentlich sollte es kein Flüstern werden, aber irgendwie hatte ein schwerer Stein in seine Brust ihm die Stimme geraubt.

_Die Mauer wurde wieder durchsichtiger. Doch das Stimmenwirrwarr war verschwunden. Nur eine war geblieben und es fiel ihm leichter, sich auf eine einzelne zu konzentrieren.  
_„Bitte geh nicht, Murdock. Die Welt ist viel zu grau ohne einen Spinner, wie dich." _  
Face. Die Stimme war Face.  
'Face. Ich bin doch hier. Ich bin hier. Ich gehe nicht weg. Face! Hörst du mich!'  
Es war, als würde ein übermächtiger Sturm seine Stimme einfach auslöschen.  
Auf einmal fühlte er etwas. Er spürte etwas an seinem Körper..! Was war es..? Wo war es...?  
'Streng dich an Murdock!' Seine Hand... Es war eine Berührung an seiner Hand... Es war ein Streicheln.. Face streichelte seine Hand! Die „Kopf"-schmerzen schienen seinen „Schädel" zu sprengen, aber Murdock war entschlossen, es festzuhalten.  
'Reiß die Mauer ein. Bitte, Face. Befreie mich.' Murdocks tonlose Stimme klang verzweifelt. Er konnte nicht hindurchkommen.  
'Face...'Die Anstrengungen wurden übermenschlich.  
_„Bitte verlass uns nicht, Murdock." _  
'Das will ich nicht, Face! Oh Bitte, Face.' Seine Seele weinte.  
Leergebrannt fiel er zurück in den schwarzen Brunnen. _

Face hatte nicht gemerkt, wie die Stunden verflogen waren. Bewegungslos hatte er an Murdocks Bett verharrt, und dessen regungslose Hand gestreichelt.  
Als Hannibal das Zimmer betrat, sah er kurz auf, doch senkte sofort wieder den Kopf.  
Zwar war Hannibal in den letzten Tagen wieder ganz normal mit ihm umgegangen, sogar etwa freundlicher, als sonst, aber die seltsamen Gefühle der Ablehnung hatten Face nicht mehr losgelassen. Er wusste selbst nicht wieso. War sein Verhalten kindisch? Übertrieben?  
Das Schweigen zwischen ihnen wurde unerträglich.  
Das Piepen des EKG kam Face auf einmal extrem laut vor.  
Der junge Mann hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und ging zum Fenster.   
Der Himmel war grau und trüb. Das Grün der Wiesen wirkte kraftlos.  
Hannibal stand stumm im Raum.  
Er wusste genau, was in Face vor sich ging. Welch' große Angst der Lieutenant hatte, seinen Freund, einen Teil seiner Familie, zu verlieren.  
In der Scheune vor 3 Tagen hatte er ihn verletzt, dass wusste er.  
Aber er wusste nicht, wie er sich dem jungem Mann gegenüber hätte verhalten sollte.  
Und obwohl es schon so lange zurücklag und alles vergessen schien, der Ausdruck in Face's Augen war noch immer da, wenn er ihn ansah.  
Er war gekommen, um mit Face allein reden zu können, um sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen, doch jetzt fielen ihm keine Worte ein.  
Diese ganze Vaterrolle liegt mir eben nicht, dachte Hannibal verbittert.  
Aber auf der anderen Seite, wollte er auch keinen seiner 3 Jungs jemals wieder hergeben.  
Doch Murdock lag hier so still und fern vor ihm und obwohl Face am Fenster, im selben Raum mit ihm stand, spürte er, wie auch er ihm zu entgleiten drohte. Diese doppelte Ungewissheit ließ Hannibal die Fäuste ballen.  
Face am Fenster presste die Stirn gegen das kalte Glas.  
Endlich konnte Hannibal seine Zunge zwingen, zu sprechen.  
„Face?"  
Der junge Lieutenant reagierte nicht.  
Hannibal suchte nach den richtigen Worten. Was würde ein Vater jetzt sagen?  
„Willst du dich nicht wieder mit her setzen? Zum Reden?"  
Der blonde Mann schüttelte schweigend den Kopf, ohne ihn von der Scheibe zu heben.  
Der Colonel zögerte, dann trat er an Facemans rechte Seite, der daraufhin sofort seine Stirn vom Glas löste und den Kopf nach links drehte.  
Hannibal hatte die winzige Träne dennoch gesehen.  
Jetzt mach es, flüsterte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf.  
Hannibal legte Face seinen Arm um die Schulter und zog ihn sacht zu sich.  
Face' Körper blieb weiter angespannt und er schwieg.  
Hannibal gab sich einen Stoß.   
„Es tut mir leid, hörst du?", flüsterte er und meinte es sehr ernst. Kein sarkastischer Unterton, kein spöttisches Lächeln. Einfache Worte seines Herzens.  
Face wollte einmal tief durchatmen, um seine tosenden Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen, aber es wurde ein Schluchzer und von da an war es ihm unmöglich seine Tränen noch länger still zurückzudrängen.  
„Es ist okay, Junge." Hannibal drückte Face' Kopf vorsichtig gegen seine Schulter und Face ließ zu, dass Hannibal ihn umarmte.  
Das tut gut, dachte der junge Mann, das tut so verdammt gut.  
Er konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu schluchzen.  
Egal wie oft er gehört hatte, dass starke Männer nicht weinen sollen, er konnte nicht mehr. Dann war er eben schwach! Es tat einfach gut, den ganzen Schmerz und Frust einmal frei lassen zu können.  
„Wieso liegt er dort, Hannibal? Wieso gerade er? Verdammt, wieso nicht ich!"  
Hannibal hatte Probleme die erstickte Stimme an seiner Schulter zu verstehen.   
„Face, was redest du? Willst du denn, das du an seiner Stelle in diesem Bett liegst?"  
„Ja! Wenn er dafür gesund wäre!" Face verschluckte sich an seiner Wut und den Tränen.  
Hannibal streichelte ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.  
„Willst du wirklich, dass er hier steht? Das er vor Angst um dich weint und am Warten verzweifelt? Willst du das wirklich, Face?"  
Hannibal spürte, wie Face den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ach verdammt, Hannibal, er soll doch einfach nur aufwachen!  
Ich will doch nur, dass er irgendetwas völlig Bescheuertes sagt, einen Witz reißt, oder, oder mich ärgert!"  
"Ich weiß, Face. Ich weiß. Ich würde jetzt eigentlich sagen wollen, leg' dich hin und ruh' dich etwas aus. Aber ich weiß, dass du es eh nicht tun wirst. Also sag ich: bleib hier. Halt seine Hand. Sag ihm, das du bei ihm bist. Sag ihm, dass du mit ihm kämpfst."   
Hannibal löste seine Umarmung und legte Face die Hände auf beide Schultern.  
„Ich werde euch dazu allein lassen, willst du das?"  
Face nickte.  
„Ja bitte. Übrigens, es tut mir leid, dass ich so sauer auf dich war. Das war kindisch."  
Der ältere Mann schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, war es nicht, Face. Es war berechtigt. Schau mich an Junge!"  
Face ob seinen Kopf und sah Hannibal an.  
„Du musst entschlossen sein, wenn du Murdock zurückholen willst! Weine, wenn du es musst, aber gib nicht auf! Murdock würde es auch nicht."  
Face nickte und lächelte aus verquollenen Augen.

'_Face. Wein' doch nicht. Wein' bitte nicht..!' Murdock wollte die Mauer einschlagen. Verfluchte Mauer!  
'Lass mich raus! Ich will zu Face!' Nichts.  
Er spürte eine warme Träne auf die Hand fallen, die er zwar noch nicht bewegen konnte, aber in der er wieder Gefühl hatte.  
Am Liebsten wollte er mit Face weinen, doch er hatte ja keine Augen, mit denen er hätte weinen können!  
Das Nichts kam schneller, als das letzte Mal. Viel schneller.  
Es zog an ihm, doch dieses Mal anders und Murdock wusste, es würde ihn nicht wieder gehen lassen.   
Etwas sagte ihm, dass es ihn dieses Mal für die Ewigkeit haben wollte.  
Kämpfe! Kämpfe!  
'Face, bitte hilf mir! Ich brauche deine Kraft!'  
Eine Berührung. Aber dieses Mal an einer andern Stelle seines Körpers. Eine neue Stelle erwachte aus der Gefühllosigkeit. Sein Kopf!  
Er spürte eine Berührung auf seinem Kopf! Es war anders als das Streicheln. Es war...es war ein Kuss gewesen. Face hatte ihm auf die Stirn geküsst..  
Hektik. Wieder.  
'Nein!' Im Tumult der Stimmen verlor er die von Face.   
_„Wir verlieren ihn! Weg vom Bett, Face! Okay. Und Strom!" _  
Die Stimme war die von Maggie. Sie klang aufgeregt. Verlieren? Wen? Ihn?  
'Aber ich bin doch hier. Ich kann euch nur nicht erreichen!'  
Ein Schlag.  
Versuchten sie ihn gerade wiederzubeleben? War sein Herz etwa stehen geblieben! In Murdock kroch Panik auf. Erst jetzt „merkte" er, dass er seine Hand nicht mehr spüren konnte. Sie war wieder gegangen, zurück in die Benommenheit seines Körpers.  
Doch der Kuss! Der Kuss brannte noch auf seiner Stirn.  
_„Scheiße Murdock! Komm gefälligst zurück!"_ B.A.'s Stimme.  
'Ich versuch es doch B.A. Ich versuch es doch!'  
Obwohl seine tonlose Stimme schrie, überfiel ihm wieder entsetzliche Müdigkeit.   
'Nein! Ich werde nicht zurück gehen!'  
Ein weiterer Schlag. Murdock spürte etwas Seltsames. Fast wie das gleichmäßige Streicheln vorhin, aber doch anders.  
Die Stimmen wurden klarer, näher.  
_„Es schlägt wieder!" _  
Ja, er spürte das rhythmische Schlagen..!   
Raus..! Raus aus dem Loch..! Piloten gehören in den Himmel..!  
_„Da! Seine Augen! Hannibal, Face! Er, er wacht auf!"_ B.A.'s Stimme überschlug sich fast und sie war ihm ganz nah!  
Seine Augen schmerzten. Irgendetwas änderte sich. Er brauchte einige Sekunden um zu realisieren, dass er sah. Er sah verschwommen seine Freunde!  
Frei! Er war frei!  
_„Muchachos", hauchte er leise. Seine Stimme war zurück. Sein Körper war zurück.  
Er lächelte, wobei sein Gesicht schmerzte, aber dieser Schmerz war so nichtig.  
Müde und völlig erschöpft schlief er wieder ein. Doch den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er Hannibal, B.A. und Face lächeln sehen.  
Und dieses Mal würde er ohne Alptraum schlafen, dass spürte er. Er würde wieder aufwachen. In seinem Körper, bei seinen Freunden.

* * *

**Hat schon jemand was von „Ich liebe es, wenn ein Plan funktioniert" gesagt?  
Nein?  
Na, dann geht's natürlich auch weiter!**

** Aber etwas Gefühl und Trauer muss(te) sein – bei mir...**


	8. Chapter 8

„Hast du Billy auch jeden Tag gefüttert, B.A.?"  
„Halt's Maul! Hast kein Hund!"  
Hannibal sah vom Tisch aus lachend B.A. und Murdock zu.  
Face kniete neben dem Schrank um aus Murdocks Tasche seine Jacke und das Cap zu holen.  
B.A. hatte darauf bestanden, an Murdocks Bett sitzen zu dürfen, natürlich nur, weil ihm die Stühle zu unbequem waren.  
„Keine Angst, Murdock. Ich hab ihn gefüttert."  
„Face!", drehte sich B.A. wütend um.  
Manche Dinge ändern sich eben nie, dachte Hannibal lächelnd.  
„So, da." Face trat ans Bett und setzte dem Captain das Basecup auf.  
„Danke, Facey."   
Murdock fühlte sich körperlich wieder einigermaßen gut. Besonders aber von innen heraus.  
Bei der Visite gleich würde alles gut gehen. In ungefähr einer halben Stunde würden sie wieder im Van sitzen, Richtung Flugplatz.  
Hannibal sah aus dem Fenster.  
Die Sache zu Ende zu bringen war riskanter den je. Doch obwohl B.A. und Murdock verletzt waren, war der Colonel zuversichtlich. Ihre Stärke lag in ihrer Einheit. In diesem außergewöhnlichen, bedingungslosen Aufeinander – vertrauen – können.  
„B.A.? Wo kommt die denn hierher?"   
Murdock hielt eine schwere Goldkette von B.A. in der Hand. Es war die Kette mit dem riesigen Herz als Anhänger, die er selbst B.A. letztes Weihnachten geschenkt hatte.  
„Weiß ich doch nicht, man!", giftete der Schwarze ihn an.  
„Wo war die denn?" Face stand auf und sah zum Bett rüber.  
„Lag unter meinem Kopfkissen." Murdock wollte grinsen, aber es wurde ein warmes Lächeln.  
„Na sieh an." Face ging zum Bett und klopfte B.A. auf die Schulter.  
„Was sieh an!", erwiderte der Irokese verärgert.  
„Ah nichts, nichts."  
„Hier, Großer." Murdock drückte B.A. die Kette in die Hand. Dann ergriff er die duzend anderen Ketten und zog B.A. zu sich herab.  
„Und danke", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr.  
Auch wenn Face und Hannibal nicht gehört hatten, was der Pilot gesagt hatte, wussten sie, was er gesagt hatte. Das kurze Lächeln auf B.A.'s Lippen sagte ihnen alles.  
„Wer fährt den Van?", versuchte der starke Mann das Thema zu wechseln.  
„Ich tue das gern für dich, B.A. Da du deinen Fuss noch schonen musst", grinste Face herausfordernd.   
„Oh nein! Du nicht, Faceman! Vergiss es!" B.A. hob seine Faust.  
„Oh warte, Baby, warte", unterbrach ihn Murdock.  
„Der Wagen würde sich sehr freu'n, wenn Face ihn mal fährt. Besonders der Stoßdämpfer."  
„Erstens bin ich nicht dein Baby, man! Und zweitens freut der sich auch, wenn ich fahre!"   
„Ja, er fällt vor Freude ab", kommentierte Face trocken und fing sich dafür ein unheilverkündendes Knurren ein.   
„Nicht knurren, mein Großer. So wie du unsren Van immer folterst."  
„Unsren Van? Das ist MEIN Van! Verstanden!"   
„Okay, okay." Murdock hob abwehrend die Hände.  
Hannibal schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Diese Jungs.  
„Also Männer, wir haben einiges vor uns", versuchte er sie doch langsam aufs Thema zu lenken.  
Face reagierten sofort.  
„Wie sieht der Plan aus, Hannibal?", fragte er, während er sich aufs Bett neben B.A. setzte.  
„Hey, ich seh' nix mehr!", maulte Murdock und kniff Face in die Seite.  
„Aua! Hey!" Der blonde Mann sprang ruckartig auf.  
„Schon besser", grinste Murdock. B.A. und Hannibal konnten sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Alles wie früher.  
„Kommt, Leute", versuchte Hannibal es ein zweites Mal.  
Face streckte Murdock die Zunge raus und setzte sich neben Hannibal.  
Murdock grinste zurück.   
„Hör auf, zu grinsen!", sagte B.A. und zog Murdock das Basecup in die Augen.  
„B.A.!", Murdock schubste die Hand weg.   
„Kommt Kinder, es ist wirklich wichtig."  
„'tschuldigung", sprachen die 2 Männer wie aus einem Mund.  
Lächelnd fuhr der Colonel fort.  
„Der Plan ist simple, aber nicht ganz einfach."  
„Oh, wie logisch", war Face' Kommentar.  
„Also Lieutenant, passen Sie auf."  
„Ja", antworte Face kleinlaut und räusperte sich.  
„Also", begann der Colonel zum 4 Mal.  
„Fest steht, wie müssen die Truppe dort vor Ort kaltstellen. Aber damit ist es nicht getan. Denn wir scheinen hier eine größere Organisation zu haben. Mein Vorschlag wäre also, wir dringen noch einmal in die Hauptzentrale ein, nehmen uns die Jungs zur Brust und holen uns die Papiere mit den Namen und Adressen der Schweine, die die Frauen kaufen. Den Rest erledigt unser Deckerchen."  
„Aber ihr seit grad mal zu zweit, Hannibal." In Murdocks Stimme lag Besorgnis.  
„Na und? Wir sind ein Team und wir machen das!"  
„Genau B.A." Hannibal nickte.  
„So ist es Murdock. 'Team' steht doch nicht umsonst für 'Toll Ein Anderer Machts'."  
Alle sahen Face an, der grinsten mit den Schultern zuckte.  
„Ist doch so, oder?"

„Sieht gut aus. Ihr könnt gehen."  
Maggie betrat das Wartezimmer, in das sie die 3 geschickt hatte, während sie Murdock noch einmal untersucht hatte.  
„Auch wenn ich dich gern noch etwas hier behalten würde", lachte sie und hakte sich bei Hannibal ein.  
„Tja, ich hoffe ja, ich kann dich bei Gelegenheit mal wieder besuchen kommen.  
„Du hoffst? Na also, ich möchte doch sehr bitten."  
Der weißhaarige Mann lachte und drückte Maggie an sich.  
„Ich mach den Wagen klar."  
„Ja und ich muss die Tickets noch mal überprüfen."  
B.A. drehte sich blitzartig zu Face.  
„Ich meine, ähm die Tickets für, ähm...hör auf B.A.!" Face rannte zur Tür, der schwarze Mann ihm nach.  
„Du hast tolle Jungs", lachte die Ärztin.  
„Ich weiß." Hannibal sah lächelnd auf die offene Tür.  
„Also dann, ich muss los. Ich hol' Murdock. Ich ruf dich an."  
Mit einer herzlichen Umarmung verabschiedete er sich von der Ärztin, die lächelnd und mit einer winzigen Träne allein im Zimmer zurückblieb.

„So, alles Startklar, Captain?"  
Hannibal steckte den Kopf durch die halbgeöffnete Tür.  
„Murdock?" Verwundert musste der Colonel feststellen, dass der Pilot noch immer auf den Bett lag und völlig versunken aus dem Fenster sah.  
„Irgendwas nicht in Ordnung?"  
Murdock reagierte nicht. Hannibal trat ein, schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich an den Bettrand.   
„Na was ist denn los? Hm?", und während er dies sagte, musste er daran denken, dass es das zweite Mal, in den letzten Tagen war, das er in dieser Vaterrolle steckte.  
Erst jetzt drehte Murdock sich zu ihm um und sah ihn mit nachdenklichen, braunen Augen an.  
„Hältst du mich für verrückt?" Die Frage rutschte ihm einfach so raus, obwohl Murdock eigentlich eine bessere Einleitung hätte sagen wollen, war er doch froh, dass es draußen war.  
„Das kommt darauf an, wie du normal und verrückt definierst."  
„Wenn ich dir etwas erzählen würde, würdest du mich dann für bescheuert halten?"  
Hannibal hob die Hände.  
„Murdock. Was ist passiert? Erzähl's mir einfach."  
Der Captain räusperte sich.  
„Eigentlich wollte ich dir danke für alles sagen."  
„Wofür?"   
„Naja, es ist verrückt." Murdock musste selbst über diesen Satz lachen, aber es war ein nervöses Lachen.  
„Erklär es mir."  
„Also", auf einmal kam ihm das Bett furchtbar unbequem vor.  
„Es ist absurd, aber ich habe euch gehört. Face und dann dein Gespräch mit ihm."  
Murdock brach ab und sah Hannibal fragend an, als erwarte er von ihm Antworten.  
Der weißhaarige Colonel runzelte die Stirn.  
„Erzähl genauer."  
Murdock antworte nicht. Es fiel ihm schwer, Worte zu finden. Im Nachhinein wirkte es so irreal, so unglaubwürdig.   
„Versuch es einfach." Hannibal strich ihm kurz über das wirre, braune Haar.  
„Ich war bei euch, die ganze Zeit. Irgendwie. Ich hab Face gehört, als er bei mir saß und als du dazu kamst, na ja, da war es wieder anders. Ah, es war vielleicht auch nur ein Fiebertraum."  
Aber so sehr Murdock versuchte sich das einzureden, die Erinnerungen blieben greifbar real.  
„Nein, Face war tatsächlich bei dir. Er ist keine Sekunde von deiner Seite gewichen."  
Diese Antwort ließ ihn erschrecken.   
„Aber kann das denn sein?"  
Hannibal zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Erzähl doch einfach weiter."  
Die ruhige Stimme des Colonels half ihm sich selbst etwas zu fassen.  
„Also, ich konnte euch nicht sehen. Am Anfang, ich glaube, ihr wart alle im Zimmer und die vielen Stimmen waren ein solches Wirrwarr, dass ich nichts verstehen konnte. Dann war es wie ein rhythmischer Wechsel. Ich fiel immer wieder zurück, wie in einen tiefen Brunnen und wachte wieder auf. Das heißt, also nicht wirklich aufwachen."   
Frustriert schlug Murdock mit der Faust aufs Bett.  
„Na, na, na. Lass dir Zeit."  
Der Pilot seufzte.  
„Es ist so...verwirrend, Hannibal. Ich bin ein Spinner, wie B.A. sagt." Dieses Mal lachte er nicht.  
„Murdock, du weißt, dass er es anders meint. Erzähl einfach weiter, danach wirst du dich besser fühlen."  
Ein erneuter Seufzer vom Bett.  
„In Ordnung. Ich bin immer hin und her geschwankt zwischen diesem Brunnen, indem nichts als schwarze Träume waren und einer so komischen Ebene, aus der ich euch wahrnahm und auch wieder nicht. Kannst du mir folgen?"  
Hannibal nickte.  
„Ja, ich denke du meinst, einmal hat deine Seele mit deinem Körper geschlafen und einmal war sie wach und frei im Raum."  
Murdock sah Hannibal verblüfft an. Der Colonel hatte das gesagt, als lese er den Wetterbericht der Woche vor.  
„Aber kann das denn sein?", wiederholte der Captain die Frage von eben.  
„Weißt du Murdock, nur weil die Mehrheit etwas verurteilt, das sie nicht versteht und weil es ihr Angst macht, deswegen kann es trotzdem richtig sein. Schau dir Galileo an. Jeder Idiot damals dachte, die Welt ist eine Scheibe. Aber war es deswegen richtig, nur weil alle es sagten?"  
Murdock sah Hannibal stumm an. Er dachte an letzte Woche im Va als B.A. ihn abgeholt hatte. Da hatte er genau den selben Gedanken gehabt. Er wollte Hannibal danken, aber ihm fielen keine passenden Worte ein.   
„Na und? Hatten sie deswegen recht, Captain?"  
Murdock schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte.

„Ich steig' in kein Flugzeug, man!"  
B.A. fuhr ruckartig an den Straßenrand.  
„Musstest du das jetzt erwähnen, Murdock?", beschwerte sich Faceman bei dem grinsenden Piloten.  
„Na aber, B.A." Hannibal suchte nach beschwichtigenden Worten und gab gleichzeitig Face ein Zeichen.  
„Ich steig in kein Flugzeug, man!"  
„Das wissen wir doch, Großer."  
„Murdock!", zischte Face.  
„Jetzt entspann dich einfach, B.A.", klopfte ihm Hannibal auf die Schulter, als Face die Spritze in B.A.'s Nacken presste.  
Leider war B.A. dieses Mal schneller. Face konnte nur die Hälfte injizieren, als B.A. sich auf dem Fahrersitz umdrehte und nach hinten langte. Der blonde Mann wisch erschrocken aus und drängte sich an Murdock.  
„Was soll das denn, B.A.!"  
„Facey! Du brichst mir gleich..."  
„Komm hierher, Faceman!"  
„Nein, ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde!"   
„Runter von mir, Face!"  
„Komm her Face! Na warte!"  
Hannibal saß gelassen auf dem Beifahrersitz, während seine Jungs sich auf der Rückband rumwälzten.  
Er schaute beifällig auf die Uhr, als auch schon ein erleichterndes Aufatmen vom Rücksitz kam.  
„Da schläft der kleine Teddybär."  
„Na klasse. Dein kleiner Teddybär hät' mich fast erwürgt, Murdock!"   
„Ja, ja, der große böse Teddy."  
Face schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Hannibal. Wieso hast du ihn nicht aufgehalten!"  
„Wieso sollte ich, Face? Kinder soll man spielen lassen. Welpen soll man beim Balgen ja auch nicht stören."   
Lächelnd rutsche der weißhaarige Mann auf den Fahrersitz und startete wieder den Motor.  
Murdock platzierte B.A. zwischen sich und Face.  
„Ich freu mich schon, wenn er wieder aufwacht", grinste er zu Face hinüber.  
„Ja, das wird klasse", kam trocken die Antwort.

„Danke fürs Abholen, Mr. Sanders."  
„Das war das mindeste, was wir tun können. Aber wirklich ein bemerkenswerter Wagen, ihr Van!"  
Er hörte das Gespräch im Halbschlaf.   
Als er die Augen öffnete, überkam ihn wieder dieser schreckliche Kopfschmerz. B.A. wusste, was das bedeutet.  
„Ich geh schon mal zum Wagen!"  
Face verließ fluchtartig das Wohnzimmer der Sanders.  
„Morgen, Großer!"  
„Wie gehst dir, B.A.?" Hannibal räusperte sich.  
„Hannibal! Das war das allerletzte Mal, dass ihr mich so verarscht!"  
„Das hast du schon 9.999 Mal gesagt", grinse Murdock ihn provozierend an.  
B.A. sprang auf und packte ihn am Kragen.  
„Ruhig, ruhig Großer!"  
„Nix mit ruhig, ruhig Großer! Du bist totes Fleisch man, verstanden!"  
„Lass das B.A.", mischte sich Hannibal ein bevor die Situation eskalieren konnte.  
„Also", Hannibal erhob sich, „Face wartet schon im Wagen. Lasst uns losfahren. Dieses Mal sind dir Gebrüder Grimm dran!"  
„Viel Glück!", rief Mrs. Sanders ihnen nach.

* * *

**Das große Finale kommt im Abschlusskapitel:) **


	9. Chapter 9

„Da wären wir, Hannibal. Wenn das mal gut geht."  
Beunruhigung lag in Face' Stimme.  
„Wenn ich noch einmal mit ansehen muss, wie du meinen Wagen fährst, werd' ich verrückt!"  
Face drehte sich um und wollte antworten, aber Murdock war schneller.   
„Das muss ich sehen. Fahr noch mal, Facey! Bitte, bitte!"   
„Na fein, Schluss, Jungs. Jetzt wird's ernst", unterbrach Hannibal die entspannte Situation.  
Sofort herrschte Stille im Van   
„Wir gehen geschlossen rein. Murdock, B.A., ihr seit für die Suche nach den Papieren zuständig. Ich nehm' an, sie werden im Büro von Adrian sein. Face und ich halten euch die Typen vom Hals. Die Papiere zu finden und allesamt rauszubringen ist unser Primäranliegen, verstanden!"  
Hannibal bekam dreimal „Ja Sir" zur Antwort.  
„Gut, dann auf geht's."   
Bewaffnet stürmten die 4 Männer der Eliteeinheit durch das Unterholz. Ihre Geschwindigkeit war aber der von B.A. und Murdock angepasst, die noch nicht zu Hundertprozent wieder fit waren. Das passierte ganz automatisch, ohne Befehle oder Handzeichen.  
Sie waren ein durch und durch eingespieltes Team.  
„Auf 11 Uhr", rief Hannibal, der voran lief, als das Haus zwischen den Bäumen auftauchte.  
Sie blieben hinter einem besonders großem Baum stehen und Hannibal richtete ein letztes Wort an seine Männer.   
„Okay Jungs, ihr wisst, wie die Karten verteilt sind. Ich sehe zwar nirgendwo eine der Überwachungskameras, aber Adrian weiß sicher längst, das wir da sind.  
Er weiß auch, das ihr beiden verletzt seid und wird dieses Wissen bei der erstbesten Möglichkeit ausspielen. Nicht zu vergessen, dass sie uns von der Anzahl natürlich haushoch überlegen sind."  
„Das nenn' ich ein paar aufbauende Worte vor dem Angriff", sprach Face aus, was die drei jüngern Männer dachten.  
„Aber", unterbrach ihn der Colonel, „wir haben auch etwas, das sie nicht haben. Und das ist ein perfekter Zusammenhalt und blindes Vertrauen."   
„Mission für die Freundschaft. Das klingt doch spitze, oder Freunde?", unterstütze der Captain ihn und lächelte so aufmunternd in die Runde, das der Enthusiasmus B.A. und Face ansteckte.  
„Worauf warten wie dann noch, man!", hob der Schwarze seine Faust.  
Die Wachen standen vor dem Gebäude und entsicherten ihre Waffen, als sie das A-Team kommen sahen. Hannibal hatte keine Wert auf irgendwelche Anschleichmanöver gelegt, da sie laut seinen Überlegungen sowieso längst erwartet würden. Und er hatte recht.  
„Woll'n wir, Facey?"  
„Wir woll'n, Murdock!"  
Hannibal kam nicht mehr dazu sie abzuhalten.  
„Murdock! Warte!"  
Aber zu spät. Murdock und Face drängten sich an Hannibal vorbei, zwischen den Bäumen hindurch und schossen zeitgleich auf die 5 Wachen, während sie auf das nächstliegende Auto zustürmten.  
Dahinter in Deckung gehend, warteten sie auf Hannibal und B.A., die Sekunden später folgten.  
„Was sollte das, Captain! Lieutenant!", schrie Hannibal, auf der einen Seite um das Gewehrfeuer zu übertönen, auf der andern wirklich gefährlich verärgert.  
„Wir wollten nur", begann Face, aber Murdock unterbrach ihn.  
„Es war meine Schuld, Colonel. Ich wollte das wir zusammen gehen."   
„Einfach ohne Absprache loszustürmen ist verantwortungslos, Captain!"  
„Aber wir wollte nur...", versuchte Face erneut seinen Freund zu verteidigen, doch Hannibal schnitt ihm das Wort ab.  
„Ich dulde hier keine Widerworte, Lieutenant! Ich rede mit Murdock."  
„Aber ich bin genauso Schuld!"  
„Gut beobachtet, Face! Aber ich bin besonders enttäuscht von dir, Murdock."  
Murdock sah verschämt auf den Boden."  
„Gerade von dir hätte ich ein bisschen mehr erwartet. Ein Captain, der ohne Nachzudenken, was seiner Einheit passieren könnte, blind losstürmt!"  
B.A. hockte am Rand des Autos und hielt dem Feuer von der anderen Seite widerstand.  
Aber seine Gedanken kreisten nur um die Szene, die sich gerade neben ihm abspielte.  
Es war lange her, das der Colonel einen von ihnen so stark zurechtgewiesen hatte.  
Natürlich hatte er recht, aber B.A. konnte auch seine beiden Kameraden verstehen.  
Nach der Krankenhausgeschichte wollten sie einfach zusammen auf den Feind losstürmen.  
Das Adrenalin in den Venen und den Gedanken, das sie gemeinsam in die Gefahr gingen.  
„Ich habe nichts gegen Vorschläge, aber ohne Absprache wird gerade in so einer Situation nicht auf eigene Faust gehandelt! Haben wir uns verstanden, Captain!"  
„Ja, sir", kam kleinlaut die Antwort.   
„Verstanden, Face!"  
„Jawohl."  
„Gut! Eigentlich solltest nämlich du, Murdock mit B.A hinten rein und die Papiere sichern, während Face und ich die Wachen ablenken, aber da Sie ja den Plan geändert haben, Captain", Murdock wurde knallrot, „werden wir alle gemeinsam reingeh'n!"  
Hannibal feuerte ohne weitere Worte einen gezielten Schuss ab. Einen Augenblick später explodierte die Motorhaube von Adrians teurerem Wagen mit einer solchen Wucht, dass es die 5 Wachen zu Boden warf.  
Nur einen Moment später kamen Hannibal, Face, B.A. und Murdock hinter dem Wagen hervor gerannt. Alle bis auf B.A. sprangen fast zeitgleich auf den dritten Wagen, der zwischen ihnen und den Schurken stand. Als 3 paar Füße sich mit Schwung am anderem Ende des Wagens abdrückten, kippte das Fahrzeug zur Seite. Hannibal, Face und Murdock flogen durch die Luft und landeten mit voller Wucht auf drei der Wachen, die eben wieder aufstehen wollten und rissen sie zurück in den Dreck.  
Face rollte mit seinem Gegner im Staub und schlug immer wieder auf ihn ein. In der Zeit trat einer der übrigen 2 Wachen auf ihn zu. Doch gerade, als er Face von hinten am Anzug packen wollte, erschien B.A. hinter ihm und brachte ihn mit nur einer Kopfnuss ins Land der Träume.  
„Herzlichen Dank."   
„Gern gescheh'n, Faceman." Und schon knöpfte der muskulöse Mann sich den Fünften vor.  
Hannibal schlug eben seinem Gegner so hart ins Gesicht, dass der zurücktaumelte.   
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Hannibal, wie Murdocks Gegner den Piloten mit beachtlicher Kraft wegschleuderte und Murdock hart auf dem Boden aufschlug.  
Mit einem weitern kräftigen Fausthieb schlug Hannibal sein Gegenüber endgültig K.O. und eilte Murdock zu Hilfe.  
„Hey! Ja du!", lenkte er den Mann von Murdock ab, der ihm grade in die Seite treten wollte.  
Mit einem kraftvollem Tritt in den Magen schickte Hannibal den Kerl auf die Bretter, bevor dieser überhaupt irgendetwas machen konnte.   
Hannibal half Murdock auf die Beine.  
„Alles klar?"  
„Ja, danke. Tut mir leid wegen vorhin."  
„Längst vergessen, Captain. Es musste nur gesagt werden. Das verstehst du doch."  
„Ja, natürlich Hannibal."  
„Alles in Ordnung bei euch?", rief B.A.  
„Ja, alles bestens. Mach die Tür auf. Murdock, du wartest bei denen", erwiderte Hannibal.  
Der Schwarze Mann brauchte nur einmal gegen die, ohnehin schon leicht demolierte Tür zu rammen, als sie auch schon ächzend nachgab.  
Dank jahrelangem Training sicherten er, Face und Hannibal innerhalb einer Minute alle Räume.  
Murdock stand bei den 5 bewusstlosen Männer, als er plötzlich ein Geräusch vernahm. Es kam von der Seite des Hauses.  
Murdock lief rückwärts, doch die 5 Wachen waren offensichtlich keine Gefahr mehr.  
Also drehte er sich nach vorn, sah um die Ecke und erkannte Adrian, der versuchte aus dem Fenster zu klettern.  
„Wo soll's den hingehen Mr.?"   
Erschrocken blickte sich dieser um und sah in eine Gewehrmündung, die Murdock grinsend auf ihn richtete.  
In dem Moment brauch B.A. die Tür ein.  
Mit wenigen Schritten durchquerte er den kleinen Büroraum und packte den älteren Mann am Kragen.  
„Der schöne Anzug", murmelte Face, der eben eintrat.  
Hannibal, kurz hinter ihm, ging sofort zu Mr. Adrian hinüber.  
„Wo sind die Papiere!", donnerte er los.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen."  
In die Augen des Colonels trat ein gefährliches Funkeln.  
„Reizen Sie mich nicht, Mr. Adrian. Sie haben mir und meinen Männern verdammt übel mitgespielt. Und wenn Sie nicht augenblicklich auspacken, werde ICH Ihnen auch verdammt übel mitspielen."   
Sekunden Ruhe.  
Adrian sah zur Tür, die von Face versperrt wurde, dann aus dem Fenster zu Murdock und abschließend blieb sein Blick an Hannibal hängen. B.A. drückte noch etwas fester zu.  
„In Ordnung. Im Tresor."  
„Aufmachen!"   
B.A. schubste den Mann bis zum Tresor, der sich niederkniete und die Tür innerhalb 10 Sekunden geöffnet hatte. Hannibal stieß ihn zur Seite und zog einen Hefter aus dem Stahlkasten.   
„Die Schweine sind dran", kommentierte B.A.  
„Worauf du ein lassen kannst, B.A.", antworte Hannibal, ohne aufzusehen.   
„Face, ruf Decker an", fügte er wie beiläufig hinzu.  
„Das tu ich am Liebsten", kam die sarkastische Antwort.  
Während Face die Nummer wählte, Hannibal in den Unterlagen blätterte und Murdock und B.A. Adrian nicht aus den Augen ließen, merkte keiner von ihnen, das George aus seiner Benommenheit aufgewacht war.  
„Murdock!", schrie B.A. alarmiert, als er es bemerkte.  
George hatte eben eine Pistole aus einer versteckten Tasche gezogen und zielte auf Murdock.   
Keiner Sekunde zu früh, ließ sich dieser zu Boden fallen.  
Nur knapp über ihm schnitt eine Kugeln durch die Luft und bohrte sich ins Mauerwerk.  
Hannibal zog sofort seine Waffe, und feuerte einige Male bewusst daneben um den Mann zu zwingen in Deckung zu gehen. Das tat George auch, indem er hinter dem Schrotthaufen, der einmal Adrians Luxuskarosse gewesen war, flüchtete.  
Im Feuerschutz von Hannibal, aber doch sehr gewagt, rannte Murdock hinterher und sprang auf das Auto.  
Nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor Georg auf ihn schoss, sprang Murdock auf hin und begrub ihn unter sich.

„Na wie sieht das aus, Facey?"  
Face, der schon im Auto saß, für den Fall, das Decker eher, als geplant erscheinen könnte, sah hinüber zu dem Piloten.  
„Klasse. Aber wieso hast du dich nicht gleich mit festgebunden?"  
Die 5 Männer saßen fest mit Seilen verschnürt, mitten vor dem Häuschen im Dreck, Adrian an der Spitze mit einem Schild um den Hals: Liebe Grüße vom A-Team an Colonel Decker  
„Du bist gemein, Face!"  
„Ja und?"  
Bevor Murdock etwas erwidern konnte, trat Hannibal an Murdocks Seite und legte ihm den Arm um die Schulter.  
„Na was meinst du, Murdock, soll ich noch ein Herzchen auf das „I" machen?"  
„Wir sollten los", rief B.A. als er aus dem Gebäude kam.  
„Alles klar, Sergeant. Aber die Krönung fehlt noch."  
Er hielt die Mappe mit den Adressen der Abnehmer in die Höhe.  
„Na dann, Mr. Adrian. War nett Ihre Bekanntschaft gemacht zu haben. Wir lesen sicher von Ihnen in der Zeitung."  
Ein wutentbranntes Murmeln, dass von einem Knebel erstickt wurde, war die dankende Antwort.  
„Ja, Sie haben recht. Ich liebe es auch wenn ein Plan funktioniert."

* * *

** FIN. :)**  



End file.
